


Oculto.

by takkano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Violencia, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Você pode esconder o que quiser dos outros, mas nunca de si mesmo!





	1. O melhor amigo.

De um canto, no acampamento onde os novos recrutas jantavam, Reiner observava Bertholdt comer um pedaço de pão, acompanhado de um prato de ensopado, sem pressa.

Não era nada incomum Reiner fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Desde pequenos, Reiner sempre esteve de olho em Bertholdt. Os dois cresceram juntos, e Reiner tinha muito orgulho em se considerar uma espécie de irmão mais velho para Bertholdt. O moreno sempre foi um garoto amável e atencioso, com todos; especialmente com Reiner.

Talvez, o único defeito que Bertholdt possuísse fosse a timidez. Não que aquilo fosse realmente um defeito, pois era exatamente aquela timidez, que fazia de Bertholdt, um garoto adorável. Reiner não tinha certeza de que adorável seria a forma certa para se referir ao amigo, pois ele acreditava que esse adjetivo seria mais adequado a Christa, a menina doce e bonita com quem queria se casar.

Reiner desviou o olhar procurando agora pela menina. A encontrou dividindo um pouco de pão com Sasha, que engolia a generosa porção oferecida como uma verdadeira esfomeada. Christa ria muito vendo a forma engraçada como Sasha comia. Reiner acabou sorrindo junto. Adorava ver Christa agir daquela forma doce.

Reiner acabou gostando muito da menina. Ela era meiga, educada e delicada, parecia uma verdadeira boneca. Os olhos azuis e o cabelo dourado, davam a ela uma beleza única.

Qualquer um que perguntasse a Reiner se ele gostava de alguém, com certeza a resposta seria…

Inconsciente, Reiner procurou por Bertholdt mais uma vez. Seus olhos dourados encontraram os verdes, que pareciam já o mirar ha um bom tempo. Viu a sopa que acabara de entrar na boca de Bertholdt cair novamente no prato. Reiner riu de longe vendo Bertholdt limpar a boca e sorrir nervoso pela situação em que foi pego.

“Só podia ser você mesmo, Bertholdt!” foi o pensamento de Reiner que ainda mantinha um largo sorriso vendo Bertholdt voltar a comer totalmente envergonhado.

A expressão alegre do loiro, foi logo substituída pela dúvida.

Podia jurar que estava pensando em Christa agora mesmo, e o quanto a achava divertida e adorável. Então, porque continuava a olhar para um Bertholdt extremamente vermelho que tremia, na tentativa de levar mais uma colherada de sopa à boca? Talvez, fosse porque Bertholdt era bem mais engraçado que Christa! Não, a quem estava querendo enganar com isso? Bertholdt, definitivamente, não era uma pessoa engraçada. Bem, pode ser que não fosse para a maioria das pessoas, mas Reiner, sempre conseguia sorrir mais com o moreno por perto. Mas, se Bertholdt não tinha a menor graça, então o que fazia Reiner sorrir afinal? Nem ele sabia.

Ficar ali de longe apenas olhando, pareceu ser um grande desperdício, quando poderia ir até lá e se sentar perto da garota de cabelos claros.

E foi exatamente o que fez. Passou pelo moreno piscando para ele em um gesto de cumplicidade, embora tenha notado que não foi correspondido como de costume. Talvez o garoto, tivesse apenas distraído com a comida.

— Oi! - Reiner se sentou ao lado da garota, que cedeu um pouco mais de espaço no banco para o loiro.

— Reiner! - a menina sorriu para ele. Naquele momento Reiner quis explodir de tanta felicidade. – Que surpresa você vir aqui falar comigo.

— Oh, sério? - Reiner coçou a nuca nervoso. – Desculpe, não era minha intenção ser inconveniente.

— Não, não você não é inconveniente, Reiner! Eu até acho você bem legal, sabe. Eu gosto de conversar com pessoas mais amadurecidas assim que nem você. - a garota corou um pouco com o elogio que fez ao loiro. – É só que você nunca fala comigo, aliás você não costuma falar muito com ninguém, além do Bertholdt.

— Ah sim, mas isso é só porque eu e o Bertholdt temos muitos assuntos em comum, nos conhecemos desde criança. E somos homens, e homens passam muito tempo falando sobre coisas de homens, sabe?

— Sei, você deve gostar muito mesmo dele, né?

— Sim, eu gosto mesmo!

— E, sobre que coisas de homens, vocês costumam falar.

— Ah, muitas coisas!

Reiner mais uma vez buscou Bertholdt por entre as mesas. Mas, ele não estava mais lá.

Ficou chateado. Poxa vida, não podia nem desviar os olhos que o moreno, simplesmente, desaparecia? E agora, como poderia conversar tranquilamente com Christa, se Bertholdt não estava ali para dar aquele incentivo a ele? Não sabia que o amigo podia ser tão egoísta assim, e abandoná-lo em um momento tão importante como aquele.

Viu o livro que Bertholdt costumava ler sobre a mesa. Além disso, um pedaço de pão ainda permanecia ali, intacto, ao lado do prato.

Bertholdt nunca largava daquele livro, era a companhia favorita do moreno; depois dele é claro! Ficou apreensivo. Seria possível que Bertholdt estivesse com algum problema e ele não percebeu? Será que o moreno não aguentou toda aquela pressão e fugiu?

— Me desculpe Christa, mas, você viu o Bertholdt? - Reiner se levantou aparentando preocupação. – Ele estava aqui agora mesmo!

— Ah sim, ele saiu assim que você se sentou aqui! Por quê? O que houve, Reiner?

— Não, nada. Só fiquei preocupado.

— Tudo bem ele só deve ter ido tomar um pouco de ar!

— Ou… se encontrar com alguém em segredo!

Ymir acabava de chegar. A garota se espremeu entre Reiner e Christa.

— Não seja maliciosa, Ymir! O Bertholdt não foi atrás de ninguém.

— E como você pode saber? Pode até parecer, mas você não é a mãe dele.

— Porque eu sei tudo sobre o Bertholdt! - Reiner fechou a cara. Ymir sabia ser irritante como ninguém.

— Ah é! Pois quer saber de uma coisa, Reiner. - a garota de cabelos negros se inclinou sobre a mesa ficando bem próxima a Reiner. – Eu acho que o mais importante, você nunca soube!

— Com licença Christa, mas, preciso ir agora.

Reiner se retirou sob o olhar desconfiado de Ymir. O loiro passou pelo lugar onde antes Bertholdt comia e recolheu o livro do garoto.


	2. Ruínas.

Reiner procurou pelo amigo em todo lugar, inclusive naqueles em que Bertholdt costumava se esconder para poder ler em paz.

Mas nada.

— Ei Reiner! - Um dos militares novatos, que patrulhava as ruínas na saída do acampamento, se aproximou do loiro. – Por acaso está procurando pelo Bertholdt?

Embora o loiro tivesse plena consciência de que parecia mesmo procurar por algo, se perguntou por que o militar, que mal o conhecia, deduziu que fosse logo Bertholdt.

— Si… sim, eu estava justamente procurando por ele! Como sabe?

— Bem, é que vocês sempre estão juntos, principalmente quando não estão em treinamento. - o homem sorriu meio sem graça em ter que dizer algo tão óbvio assim.

Reiner se sentiu estúpido por ter perguntado aquilo. É claro que seria aquela resposta. Ele e o moreno realmente não se desgrudavam um do outro. Provavelmente, até o titã mais burro sabia disso.

— Então, ainda agorinha mesmo, eu vi o Bertholdt passar por aqui indo naquela direção. - o militar apontou em direção as ruínas. – Mas tá tudo bem, não tem nada de suspeito lá, talvez ele só queira ficar sozinho.

— Não, ele não gosta de ficar sozinho!

— Pô como você sabe, vai ver ele até foi se encontrar com alguém.

— NÃO! ELE NÃO FOI SE ENCONTRAR COM NINGUÉM! EU SEI QUE NÃO, EU SEI TUDO SOBRE ELE! - Reiner só percebeu que se descontrolou, quando se viu segurando a gola do militar que o olhava assustado.

— De… desculpe, você tem razão, ele passou por aqui sozinho; não vi mais ninguém além de vocês dois. - o homem bateu uma continência assim que Reiner o soltou.

— Tá tudo bem não precisa fazer isso, não sou seu superior, eu só me descontrolei; sinto muito.

— É eu sei, também sou muito ciumento.

— Quê? - Reiner voltou a ficar irritado.

— Nada senhor! - o homem novamente bateu aquela continência ridícula e desnecessária. – Permissão para me retirar senhor!

— Cai logo fora daqui, seu novato!

Reiner ficou olhando, pê da vida para o militar, que corria apressado de volta ao acampamento. Como diabos podiam aceitar alguém tão estúpido assim?

O loiro então adentrou as ruínas a procura do melhor amigo.

Não tinha como negar que, em parte, aquele novato estava certo. Não havia absolutamente nada de nocivo ali. Porém, também não havia motivo algum para Bertholdt querer ficar sozinho.

Reiner caminhou sorrateiro por entre as rochas e restos de entulhos soltos pelo caminho, até porque o terreno exigia atenção e cuidado.

Escutou alguns murmúrios mais a frente.

Por um vão, viu parte da perna de Bertholdt apoiada sobre uma pedra. Sorriu maldoso. Daria um susto no moreno por tê-lo deixado lá sozinho com Christa.

Mas, o tiro saiu pela culatra, quando Reiner conseguiu ter uma boa visão do amigo por um buraco discreto em uma das velhas paredes dali.

Bertholdt estava sentado sobre uma das construções. A cabeça do rapaz pendia para trás, enquanto as mãos, trabalhavam hábeis no membro vermelho e gotejante.

Imediatamente, o loiro se abaixou ainda mais, cobrindo a boca para que uma exclamação de surpresa não saísse. Não tinha certeza se foi cuidadoso o suficiente para não ser visto, mas, Bertholdt parecia extasiado demais para ter notado sua presença ali. Silenciosamente, deu uma outra espiada no amigo. Bertholdt estava de olhos fechados. Suspirou aliviado, realmente parecia que Bertholdt não tinha ideia de que não estava sozinho.

Mais uma vez, na mesma noite, Reiner se sentiu estúpido. Ele achando que o moreno não tinha motivo algum para querer ficar só, e lá estava um bom motivo; poder se aliviar, como qualquer homem normal faria.

Foi ai que se deu conta, de que Bertholdt, era mesmo um homem como qualquer outro. Tinha seus desejos, e consequentemente suas necessidades físicas também. Mas tinha certeza de que nunca havia presenciado tal situação antes. Não que fosse algo super normal um cara ficar se masturbando na frente de outro, na verdade, isso seria desagradável ao extremo. Embora, Reiner acreditasse que já houvesse feito algo assim enquanto Bertholdt lia um livro, tomava seu banho, ou até mesmo enquanto o outro dormia. Tudo bem, tinha que admitir que, às vezes, agia como um grande pervertido. Mas Bertholdt nunca pareceu se incomodar com isso, pois sempre que era flagrado pelo moreno, apenas recebia um sorriso envergonhado como resposta e um aceno de cabeça, como desculpas por interrompê-lo.

O fato é que Reiner estava agindo como um verdadeiro idiota agora, e o melhor que tinha a fazer, era ir embora e deixar o melhor amigo em paz com suas necessidades.

— Ahm…

O loiro travou na hora. Aquele som havia mesmo saído da boca de Bertholdt?

Deu só mais uma espiadinha. Agora Bertholdt estava de olhos abertos, observando o próprio trabalho. Mais um ou dois gemidos deixaram os lábios vermelhos do moreno, antes que ele aumentasse seus movimentos, enquanto deslizava pelas rochas, deitando-se sobre elas.

Sem se dar conta de que o fazia, Reiner acabou se tocando. Seu coração deu um salto. Estava duro feito ferro. Mas não era por causa de Bertholdt que estava assim; de jeito nenhum. Só acabou ficando naquela situação comprometedora, porque já fazia pouco mais de uns três meses que não pegava nenhuma garota. Também, quem conseguia uma boa rodada de sexo, com as atuais responsabilidades que tinham que carregar nas costas? Por isso mesmo tanto ele quanto Bertholdt, e talvez, até mesmo o resto dos garotos do acampamento, acabavam recorrendo a essa forma solitária de compensação.

Reiner sentia-se dolorido, tinha que fazer algo para melhorar aquilo.

Bertholdt nunca se importou que o loiro se tocasse em sua frente, então, Reiner julgou não ter problema algum em se aliviar ali, bem ao lado, onde o amigo fazia o mesmo. Além disso, Bertholdt nem precisava saber.

Se sentasse, poderia fazer aquilo de uma forma mais cômoda, mas, sentiu uma vontade insana de fazer aquilo observando Bertholdt. Por isso, acabou ficando ajoelhado, para que tivesse livre acesso ao pequeno buraco, por onde espiava o moreno, que gemia cada vez mais alto.

Não demorou muito para Reiner sentir que não suportaria muito mais tempo daquilo.

— Vai logo Bertholdt! Eu sei que você já deve estar no limite também, então, pare de agir como uma maldita garota.

Bertholdt cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, o que deixou Reiner frustrado.

— Vamos Berth, não faça isso, eu quero ver o seu rosto.

— Ahm… ham… - Bertholdt chegou ao ápice derramando tudo em cima do próprio abdômen.

— Bertholdt… maldito… ahm… - Reiner não conseguiu mais se segurar ao ver o moreno provando do próprio sêmen que escorria entre os dedos.

Bertholdt soltou todo o corpo, se sentindo muito cansado. Reiner agora, podia ver perfeitamente o rosto do amigo. Bertholdt tinha a cabeça suspensa e olhava exatamente em direção ao esconderijo do loiro.

Reiner mesmo exausto, continuou a olhar para Bertholdt do outro lado. Porém, um sentimento de vergonha e incompreensão começava a atormentá-lo. Mas afinal que diabos tinha acabado de fazer ali? Se masturbado pensando no amigo; no melhor amigo; em um cara? Não, na verdade não estava se tocando pensando em Bertholdt, ele apenas podia vê-lo dali. Usou a imagem do outro apenas como um estímulo. Isso! Já estava com vontade há muito tempo, e Bertholdt apenas o fez se lembrar disso. Talvez tivesse ficado duro, por ter conversado com Christa antes, lá no acampamento. Sim, com certeza foi isso.

Uma curiosidade imensa tomou conta de Reiner. Em quem Bertholdt pensava naquele momento? No instante em que seus olhos perderam o foco, sua voz falhou e seu rosto se cobriu de um tom carmim? Se tivesse que gritar o nome de alguém, enquanto tudo aquilo escorria para fora de si, que nome ele teria chamado? Ele teria dito o nome de Christa, com certeza. Mas, e Bertholdt? De quem o moreno gostava? De Annie certamente. Mas, será que não tinha mais alguém? Alguém por quem ele acabou se apaixonando com o tempo; com a ausência de Annie? Alguém importante e que talvez fosse tão essencial para ele quanto a moça? Reiner só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa tão especial, não talvez mais, que Annie, para o moreno.

Se assustou com os movimentos de Bertholdt do outro lado da parede. Viu que o moreno havia se levantado e arrumado as roupas. Teria que esperar Bertholdt sair primeiro, ou acabaria sendo descoberto. Assim que perdeu o outro de vista, correu em direção a saída.

Deu de cara com o militar daquela hora.

— Reiner! Acabo de encontrar o Bertholdt saindo. Acho que deve ter voltado ao acampamento.

— Oe, não disse que eu estava procurando por ele; disse?

— Não senhor! - o soldado acabou repetindo aquele gesto que deixava Reiner irado. – Achei que estivessem juntos senhor!

Reiner sentiu o rosto queimar. A ideia de estarem juntos, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, lá, dentro das ruínas, parecia algo perturbador. Reiner apenas ignorou o militar e saiu em direção ao acampamento.

A chuva começou a cair. Quando Reiner finalmente entrou no dormitório dos garotos, viu que Bertholdt era o único ainda acordado ali. O moreno estava sentado abraçando os joelhos e parecendo bastante chateado.

— Estava preocupado com você! - Bertholdt arrumou os travesseiros e puxou o cobertor, assim que Reiner se aproximou. – Onde você foi; a Christa estava com você?

— Oe, Bertholdt! Não precisa bancar a minha mãe não, tá! Ficou aqui até agora me esperando, é por isso que tá chateado?

— Não, é que eu perdi o meu livro favorito! Não consigo achar ele em lugar nenhum!

— O livro! - Reiner deu um tapa na testa. Acabou esquecendo o livro preferido de Bertholdt.

— Você o viu, sabe onde está?

— Sim, eu acabei esquecendo ele lá, bem no meio das Ruínas. Droga!

— O quê… - Reiner nem pareceu se dar conta de expressão de pânico que Bertholdt fez.

— Não se preocupe eu vou lá buscar! Eu…

— O que você estava fazendo lá nas ruínas, Reiner?


	3. Juro que não vi!

Naquele momento, Reiner não soube o que dizer a Bertholdt, mas, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza; não diria a verdade. Pelo menos não toda ela.

— E... eu estava te procurando.

— E você... - o rosto de Bertholdt ficou tão vermelho, que Reiner teve que desviar os olhos para não acabar se entregando de novo. – … você me achou?

— Cla... claro que não né, Bertholdt! Agora deixa eu ir buscar o seu livro.

Antes que Bertholdt perguntasse mais alguma coisa, Reiner saltou do beliche que dividia com o melhor amigo, pegou um casaco e saiu noite afora, ignorando os chamados do outro.

Embora tivesse as ruínas como destino mais uma vez, Reiner sentia que caminhava meio sem rumo. Qual era seu problema afinal? Será que não podia agir como o adulto que era? Precisava mesmo sair daquela forma, deixando Bertholdt falando sozinho? Reiner sabia que estava errado.

Assim que chegou lá, nas ruínas, encontrou o livro de Bertholdt jogado no chão, encharcado pela chuva. Pegou o objeto com receio que ele se desmanchasse por completo. Abriu a capa e folheou duas páginas, vendo as letras escorrerem, formando pequenas gotas de tinta.

— Ah, Bertholdt vai me matar! - Reiner ficou desesperado ao ver a situação do livro favorito do amigo.

— Tá tudo bem, Reiner! - Reiner levantou o rosto assustado, ao ouvir a voz de Bertholdt. – Eu nem estou bravo nem nada.

Bertholdt estava bem a sua frente, todo molhado por causa da chuva.

Os cabelos negros e lisos colado a testa, lhe davam um ar sedutor. Os olhos verdes se destacavam na pele extremamente pálida pelo frio. Os lábios, também ganhavam destaque; vermelhos e trêmulos pela respiração pesada.

Uma pontada de desespero bateu quando viu Bertholdtt olhando em volta, como se procurasse por algo.

— Seu livro! Eu sinto muito mesmo, Bertholdt, me perdoe!

— Não sério, eu já decorei o livro todo! Ah, Reiner... - Bertholdt evitava encarrá-lo. – Você estava aqui antes? Tem certeza que não me viu?

— Já disse que não! - Reiner se moveu discretamente para o lado; precisava tapar certo burraco. – Por quê? Você estava por aqui por acaso?

A imagem de Bertholdt se aliviando veio a mente de Reiner. Ele encarou o amigo ali, todo molhado, com a roupa colada ao corpo. Nunca tinha reparado em como aquele pijama era fino; dava para ver perfeitamente cada traço de Bertholdt. Sentiu as pernas amolecerem e uma grande onda de calor se concentrar onde não devia.

Viu Bertholdt puxar a roupa tentando ajeitá-la melhor. Bertholdt cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Reiner imaginou se Bertholdt sentia frio ou vergonha por ser observado tão diretamente por ele.

Reiner retirou o casaco e jogou sobre os ombros do amigo para cobri-lo.

— A sua roupa é muito fina. - Droga, não precisava admitir que estava mesmo reparando nisso, não é. – Melhor se cobrir ou vai pegar um resfriado.

— Obrigado, Reiner!

Reiner sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo. A voz de Bertholdt estava manhosa; tinha um timbre tão inocente nela.

— Nã... não foi nada! Vamos embora logo!

Os dois foram direto ao acampamento, mas Reiner não entrou no dormitório, disse que precisava pegar um pouco de água quente na cozinha. Falou apenas para o moreno retirar as roupas molhadas e esperar pela água.

Levou a água quente e pediu para Bertholdt se sentar em um banquinho. Jogou um pouco de água morna sobre os ombros do amigo, aquecendo-o. Passou uma das mãos sob a pele de Bertholdt, retirando o excesso de água dali. Não sabia que homens também podiam ter a pele tão macia assim; principalmente guerreiros, como eles.

Ficou repetindo a mesma coisa no mesmo lugar, por muito tempo sem perceber.

— Re... Reiner! Eu estou ficando com frio.

— Nossa, me desculpe Bertholdt! - Reiner correu secar os cabelos do amigo.

— Não precisa disso, Reiner! Deixa que eu mesmo seco, vai lá tomar o seu banho antes que toda a água esfrie.

Bertholdt continuava vermelho. Reiner pensou se não havia usado a água quente demais.

— Hai! - Reiner começou a jogar o resto da àgua quente em seu corpo, evitando olhar para Bertholdt que se secava bem ao seu lado.

Depois de um bom banho quente, ambos foram finalmente dormir; exaustos. Por mais cansados que estivessem o sono parecia não vir. Era desconfortável ficar assim, um olhando para o outro, daquela forma. Era como se os dois tivessem algo a esconder.

— Reiner, eu fiquei preocupado com você. Hoje você me pareceu tão inquieto.

— Bobagem Bertholdt, eu não estava inquieto. E você não precisa passar o dia todo preocupado comigo.

— Desculpe eu não consigo evitar! Acho que já me acostumei.

— O quê? A ficar o dia todo pensando em mim? - Reiner riu. Bertholdt apenas deu um sorriso meio tímido.

— Sim eu passei o dia todo pensando em você! Você sabe que eu faço isso.

Houve um silêncio estranho.Era como se alguma coisa pudesse escapar do controle de alguém ali.

— Berth, você pensou em mim o dia todo; todo mesmo?

— Sim.

— Até naquela hora?

Bertholdt ficou tão vermelho agora, que parecia soltar vapor pelos poros.

Naquele momento, Reiner teve certeza de que tinha se entregado pela segunda vez. Virou para o outro lado e adormeceu, sem ao menos dar um único boa noite a Bertholdt.


	4. Só pode ser doença!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não levem o título do capítulo a mal gente; é coisa do Reiner, não minha!! kkkkkkkkk.

— Reiner! Acorda vai, vamos nos atrasar!

Reiner já ouvia Bertholdt o chamando ha pelo menos uns dez minutos. Estava mesmo cansado de ficar ali fingindo dormir e a fome também começava a apertar. O problema, é que estava com vergonha de encarar Bertholdt depois de ontem a noite. Na verdade, não tinha certeza se conseguiria mais olhar de uma forma normal para ele, não depois de ver o garoto tímido e certinho se tornar homem, bem na sua frente.

Embora, Bertholdt fosse mesmo apenas seu amigo, Reiner tinha muito medo do quanto tudo aquilo significou para ele.

“Reiner”

Reiner sentiu todos os pelos da nuca eriçarem quando, Bertholdt, teve a maravilhosa ideia de sussurrar em seu ouvido. Levantou de uma vez, assustado com a proximidade perigosa do outro. Deu graças a deus pelo bom senso de Bertholdt, que se afastou rápido mantendo uma distância segura entre eles.

— Não precisava ter me esperado, você podia ter ido na frente, Bertholdt.

— Mas, eu sempre esperei por você!

Verdade. Bertholdt, nunca seguia em frente sem ele. Berholdt parecia disposto a atrasar toda a sua vida a espera de Reiner. Chegou a pensar se, por acaso, Bertholdt também não estivesse esperando que ele tomasse alguma atitude em relação a Christa, para poder fazer o mesmo com Annie.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ser rápido! - Reiner deu um meio sorriso a Bertholdt, que apenas retribuiu tímido, como sempre.

Reiner se arrumou para o café bem rápido enquanto Bertholdt, que já estava pronto, apenas o observava de longe. Geralmente, o moreno ficava lendo seu livro favorito, enquanto esperava por Reiner. Reiner se sentia péssimo por ter destruído a única coisa boa que Bertholdt tinha naquele lugar horrível.

— Eu vou arranjar outro para você, eu prometo! - Reiner olhava para Bertholdt pelo reflexo do espelho por onde se barbeava. Viu a cara de confusão do amigo e continuou. – O livro! Sobre o que era; a história?

— Um… romance! - os olhos grandes de Bertholdt, indicavam que o garoto estava surpreso pelo inusitado interesse de Reiner por seus gostos particulares.

— Sério? Nunca achei que gostasse de romances! Pensei que fosse algo mais filosófico ou coisa assim. - Bertholdt riu, o que deixou Reiner mais à vontade para continuar a conversa. – E era bom?

— Bem, a história era bem contada, mas eu não gostava dela.

— Ah? Como assim era bom, mas, você não gostava?

— Não sei, só não me sentia confortável.

— Mas, romances não costumam ser bonitos?

— É, perece que nem sempre!

— Então, por que seria ruim; eles morrem?

— Não, pior! Eles nunca ficam juntos; no final. Era um amor proibido!

— Uhm, proibido… do tipo que a Ymir tem pela Christa? - Reiner sempre achou perturbador o amor doentio e distorcido que Ymir demonstrava pela melhor amiga.

— Na verdade, era um rapaz e uma moça de famílias rivais; só isso!

— Ah, então não existe nada de errado! Eles só tinham que lutar por esse amor!

— E o que há de errado entre o que a Ymir sente pela Christa?

— O que, duas mulheres querendo ficar juntas?

— Duas pessoas do mesmo sexo! - Bertholdt notou que Reiner ficou incomodado com a sua maneira de expressar aquilo.

— Ah, eu não sei, Bertholdt! Não é natural, é nojento, eu acho! E por que elas não podem ser felizes apenas como amigas; como todo mundo é? A Ymir é tão inconveniente; fica abraçando a garota e falando aquele monte de coisas indecentes para a coitada.

— Talvez a Christa goste! - Bertholdt viu o rosto de Reiner se contorcer pelo espelho. – Das coisas que a Ymir fala para ela! Pode ser a forma da Ymir demonstrar seu amor pela Christa.

— Não confunda a vida real com as fantasias dos seus livros de romance Bertholdt! - Reiner terminou de se barbear e encarrou o amigo de forma acusatória. – O que a Ymir sente pela Christa não é amor de verdade, isso não é nem mesmo saudável; ficar interessada em outra garota!

— Você nunca sentiu isso, Reiner; um leve interesse por outro garoto? - Reiner pareceu não acreditar na pergunta absurda de Bertholdt. – Nem mesmo curiosidade, em saber como é?

— Como é o que, Bertholdt? O que você está insinuando, que eu sou doente igual a Ymir?

Reiner chegou a se aproximar, furioso, mas, acabou se desarmando. Bertholdt o olhava como se esperasse por um deslize seu. Jamais diria nada a ele. Nunca confessaria o que fez naquele dia, enquanto o observava.

— Vamos? - o tom de Bertholdt pareceu cansado e chateado. Reiner apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o amigo, até o refeitório do acampamento.

***

— Ei você não vai comer? - Reiner tocou o ombro de Bertholdt que desviou das mesas, indo em direção a cozinha.

— Eu vou depois! Talvez, a Mikasa e a Christa precisem de ajuda com o café.

Bertholdt deu um tapinha na mão de Reiner. O loiro se afastou sorrindo, aliviado. Pensou que Bertholdt estivesse chateado com a discussão deles mais cedo. Se sentou em uma das mesas e ficou olhando para o amigo, até ele desaparecer atrás das cortinas que levavam a cozinha.

— Um amor esse garoto, né! - O som irritante da voz da garota, fez Reiner fechar os olhos, como se aquele ato o pudesse impedir, não só de vê-la, mas também, de ouvi-la. – Vai se tornar um homão. Eu até pegaria sabe, se estivesse solteira, assim como você!

Por mais que a fome fosse grande, Reiner sentiu o estômago embrulhar.

— Ele “é” homem, Ymir! Ah, é me esqueci, você não costuma reparar nessas coisas, né; em homens! - a cara de desgosto da garota fez seu apetite voltar com força total.

— Tem razão, Reiner! Eu ando muito mais ocupada sabe, sendo super feliz ao lado de uma bela e gentil menina loira e fofa! Você devia fazer o mesmo!

— O que, fazer a Christa feliz no seu lugar?

— Não! Tentar ser super feliz também, ao lado de um garoto belo, gentil e fofo! - Ymir sorriu insana com a cara de choque de Reiner.

— Oi, desculpe a demora Reiner! - Bertholdt se sentou ao lado de Reiner. — Eu estava ajudando a Mikasa com os tachos pesados e… - Reiner mantinha ainda sua expressão de choque. – Reiner, o que foi?

— Nada, só perdi a fome!

Reiner se levantou e saiu, sem nem ao menos tocar na comida.


	5. Eu confesso!

Reiner não viu mais Bertholdt durante todo o dia. Acabou se conformando em encontrar o garoto apenas na hora da janta.

Assim que entrou no refeitório, à noite, deu de cara com Bertholdt, já recolhendo seu prato vazio e saindo em direção a cozinha.

Sua boca abriu e fechou pelo menos umas três vezes, antes de formular alguma palavra decente.

— Bertholdt! - foi a única coisa normal que conseguiu falar em público.

Bertholdt parou e ficou olhando para Reiner esperando ele continuar. Assim que o loiro ameaçou se manifestar mais uma vez, Ymir e Christa passaram abraçadas, sorrindo, bem ao lado dos dois. Reiner não conseguiu disfarçar e ficou encarando as duas. Ymir retribuiu o olhar de Reiner com uma expressão furiosa. Demorou meio século para notar que a moça indicava algo com a cabeça; era Bertholdt indo embora.

Chegou a dar um passo para ir atrás do amigo, mas, desistiu. O lugar já começava a encher de soldados, não ficaria nada bem se largasse a comida ali e saísse correndo atrás de Bertholdt; todo mundo ia reparar.

— Oe, Reiner! - Connie e Sasha se aproximaram. – O que aconteceu com o Bertholdt? - os dois pareciam tão preocupados quanto Reiner; pelo menos por fora.

— Não há nada de errado! Ele só está muito cansado, foi dormir mais cedo. - o próprio Reiner tentou se convencer disso.

Reiner se sentou em um lugar bem afastado. Não queria ouvir ninguém mais perguntar sobre Bertholdt, e por que o garoto não estava ali, colado nele. Eles eram apenas amigos, não precisavam ficar juntos o tempo todo. Mas tinha que admitir, sentia falta disso.

— É horrível não é… - a sopa chegou a amargar com a presença da menina outra vez. – … se sentir assim… sozinho! - Reiner ignorou. Tinha certeza que não duraria muito, mas, resolveu adiar outra discussão com a garota. – Sabia que é exatamente assim que ele se sente; sozinho? Devia se preocupar menos comigo e com a Christa, e prestar mais atenção no Bertholdt.

— Quem disse que eu ligo para o que você ou a Christa fazem juntas?

— Opa, desculpe, achei que você estivesse se corroendo de… - de repente, Ymir cobriu a boca com as mãos, simulando – ou não – surpresa. – Você não tem ciúmes de mim e da Christa juntas; você tem… inveja!

— O quê? - Reiner pareceu bastante perturbado com aquilo que Ymir disse.

— É isso mesmo! Você queria não é Reiner, poder abraçar o Bertholdt, como eu abraço a Christa, olhar nos olhos dele e dizer o quanto você o queria; falar todas as coisas pervertidas e erradas que você gostaria de fazer com ele.

— Cala a boca, sua doente!

— Sabe Reiner, vai chegar o dia, em que você vai acordar, trabalhar, sair com os amigos, voltar para casa, dormir e adivinha… o Bertholdt não estará mais lá; em momento algum!

— CALA A BOCA! - Reiner finalmente se descontrolou. – PORQUE CONTINUA DIZENDO ISSO?

— PORQUE É EXATAMENTE O QUE VAI ACONTECER!

Reiner saiu furioso do refeitório. Mais uma vez não conseguiu terminar de comer em paz. Nem sabia se era por culpa da Ymir ou de Bertholdt; talvez a culpa fosse sua mesmo. Parou a meio caminho dos dormitórios, sabia que Bertholdt não estaria lá.

***

Bertholdt, limpou rapidamente as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto, assim que ouviu o barulho alto dos passos se aproximando. Sabia muito bem de quem se tratava, só estranhou o fato do outro não tentar ocultar sua presença, como da outra vez.

— O que está fazendo aqui de novo Reiner?

— Por que não me esperou para jantar com você?

— Ah, desculpe, não queria fazer você perder a fome! - havia muita amargura nas palavras de Bertholdt. – Mas tudo bem né, você podia se sentar com a Christa, como você tem feito ultimamente.

— Ela está com a Ymir agora!

— Ah é? Eu sinto muito! - não sentia tanto assim.

— Não tudo bem! Acho que agora finalmente entendi aqueles seus livros bobos de romance! - Reiner suspirou derrotado. – Talvez, não seja tão errado assim.

— O quê? Duas mulheres juntas?

— Duas pessoas do mesmo sexo!

Ouve um silêncio carregado de coisas que eles queriam dizer.

— Berth… - Bertholdt sentiu uma pontada de esperança. Reiner só o chamava assim quando queria pedir alguma coisa ao moreno; geralmente, algo embaraçoso, como um abraço em uma noite fria, ou uma massagem nos ombros. – Você está com vontade agora?

De tudo o que poderia esperar de Reiner, aquela pergunta foi, de longe, a mais constrangedora. Sentiu um calor insuportável entre as pernas. Levou a mão ao membro sentindo a carne ganhar volume.

— Me parece que sim! - Reiner foi categórico.

— Nã… não acredito que você continua me espiando dai.

— Não respondeu a minha pergunta!

— U… um pouco! - a voz de Bertholdt quase morreu.

— Você sabia não é; que eu te vi naquele dia.

— Você praticamente me confessou isso, Reiner.

— Tem muito mais coisas que eu não te confessei Bertholdt! Aliás, você tinha razão Berth, eu sempre quis saber como é!

— Tocar outro garoto?

— Tocar você!


	6. Ilusão.

“Tocar você!”

— Quê?

— Como assim “quê”? Droga Bertholdt, não me faça repetir, não está vendo o quanto isso é difícil pra mim!

— Desculpe Reiner! Não esperava ouvir isso de você!

— Não esperava, ou não queria?

— Não esperava!

Reiner deixou a segurança de seu esconderijo. Saiu de trás da velha parede em ruínas e ficou ainda de longe, olhando para Bertholdt. Bertholdt estava no mesmo lugar de antes. O suéter verde e o rosto vermelho, davam a Reiner uma sensação de dejá vù.

— Que sensação mais estranha de déja vú! - Reiner coçou a nuca em sinal de nervosismo. – A única coisa diferente, é que hoje você está super tímido.

— E… eu… eu sou tímido! E você sabe disso!

— Desculpe eu sei sim. É que você não me pareceu daquela vez! Você estava diferente, estava tão…

— Eu não estava diferente, eu estava normal! Eu também faço aquele tipo de coisa, Reiner. Eu sou tão homem quanto você; se esqueceu?

— Não eu não me esqueci!

— Tem certeza?

Reiner mais uma vez se sentiu estúpido.

Desde o momento em que flagrou Bertholdt naquela situação tão íntima, ficou pensando em como seria; poder tocá-lo. Nunca, jamais em toda a sua vida, pensou em tocar outro homem. O máximo que se permitia, era carregar algum companheiro de guerra ferido, nos braços. Fora isso, talvez um aperto de mão; e só!

Na verdade, nunca entendeu por que com Bertholdt, as coisas teimavam em ser tão diferentes.

Se recordou das noites, principalmente as frias, em que buscava um pouco de calor humano. Onde? Nos braços de Bertholdt, é claro. Não suportava ver o garoto que considerava como irmão, tremendo de frio, na inútil tentativa de cobrir um corpo com mais de 1,90 m de altura; seria até cômico, se não fosse trágico.

“Se você me abraçar, podemos usar os cobertores apenas da cintura até os pés!”

Reiner se lembrava bem da primeira proposta, que foram seguidas por outras como “minha cama está me dando coceira!”, “com você é mais quente!”, “ninguém vai ver!”, “somos praticamente irmãos” e tantas outras mais. Todas é claro, na intenção de sempre manter um pouco mais de contato físico com o rapaz. Algumas dessas desculpas, às vezes, tinha que admitir, escapavam de seu controle: “porque eu gosto do cheiro do seu cabelo!” essa, com certeza, havia sido a última, já que depois disso, ficou quase uma semana sem conseguir olhar no rosto de Bertholdt.

Reiner caminhou devagar até onde Bertholdt estava. Ainda meio sem jeito, se sentou bem em frente ao moreno, que se encolheu um pouco. Reiner ficou por algum tempo apenas o olhando. Bertholdt era realmente bonito. Nada excepcional, mas, muito bonito.

Com todo cuidado, para não assustar Bertholdt, Reiner colocou sua mão sobre a dele. A mão grande, que antes estava crispada sobre a pedra, abriu-se, gentilmente, para que os dedos de Reiner se entrelaçassem aos seus.

Aquilo, definitivamente, foi um grande avanço, mas, era óbvio também, que não foi o suficiente. Se Bertholdt aceitou aquele tipo de carinho, que não chegava a ser exatamente nada sugestivo, mas, ainda inédito entre os dois, Reiner imaginou que poderia tentar mais.

A outra mão de Reiner pousou tímida sobre os lábios finos, em um leve carinho.

— Oe, espera! - Reiner se assustou, quando Bertholdt tentou se aproximar na intenção de beijá-lo.

— O… o que foi? - Bertholdt chegou a ficar pálido, com medo de que Reiner o recusasse.

— Isso é estranho! Deixa… - os olhos cor de âmbar se desviaram dos verdes. – … eu pelo menos fechar os olhos primeiro.

Bertholdt sorriu concordando. Jamais esperou esse tipo de comportamento arredio por parte de Reiner.

Bertholdt imitou Reiner, fechando também os olhos, e entreabrindo os lábios, esperando ansioso que Reiner finalmente o tomasse.

Não parecia haver nada de tão assustador assim em beijar Bertholdt.

Os lábios do amigo eram macios e quentes, como o de qualquer outra garota que já tinha beijado antes. A única coisa diferente, era aquele calorzinho gostoso queimando em seu peito. A vontade e o desejo de avançar um pouco mais, também não demorou a vir.

As mãos hábeis de Reiner, deslizaram por baixo do suéter. A peça começou a subir lentamente, junto com a fina camisa branca que o moreno usava por baixo. O peito forte e bem trabalhado, nem de longe lembrava o volume e maciez de uma garota. Mas isso, não impediu Reiner de passar a língua por lá, arrancando algumas reações bem interessantes de Bertholdt.

Não era como se não soubessem o que estava prestes a acontecer ali, mas, a ideia de ter algo mais íntimo entre eles, os impediam de relaxar por completo.

Reiner engatinhou sobre o corpo deitado sobre a pedra. Agora sim, a cena era bem mais fiel à daquele dia. Os lábios vermelhos, presos nos dentes, na inútil tentativa de conter os gemidos, os olhos fora de foco, e a respiração ofegante, lembravam bem aquele Bertholdt que fez Reiner perder o controle.

Mas, desta vez, Reiner se recusava a ficar apenas como expectador daquele show.

— Vo… você… quer tentar?

Bertholdt quase pegou fogo quando viu Reiner segurar o membro próximo a sua boca, oferecendo a ele.

— Não! - se apressou em corrigir, assim que viu o amigo baixar o olhar, parecendo chateado. – Eu… eu não sei como; desculpe!

— É só fazer como as garotas fazem! - Reiner o olhou esperançoso.

— Reiner! Eu… nunca… bem, eu não… eu… sou virgem; ainda!

Aquela frase pareceu desconcertar Reiner por completo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele parecia chocado, também parecia feliz. Talvez, acreditar que um homem-feito, bonito e educado como Bertholdt, ainda fosse virgem, estivesse fora de cogitação. Mas, também, imaginar que seria o primeiro na vida do garoto, trouxesse ainda mais orgulho que qualquer outra coisa.

— Você… - Reiner parecia bastante distraído com uma pinta que Bertholdt tinha acima do quadril. – … você quer que eu te mostre… - Reiner tinha absoluta certeza de que estava ainda mais vermelho que o próprio Bertholdt. – … como se faz?

Bertholdt não teve coragem de dizer que sim; muito menos dizer não. Mas, nem foi preciso, pois, sentiu seu corpo responder assim que Reiner o tocou novamente. Soltou um gemido baixo quando viu Reiner fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, antes de experimentar o gosto salgado pela primeira vez.

As sobrancelhas curvadas em direção ao centro da testa, demonstravam aversão ao sabor amargo e a textura viscosa do líquido. Bertholdt levou a mão ao ombro de Reiner, na intenção de pedir para que o amigo parasse. Mas, nesse momento, Reiner deslizou o membro garganta adentro, fazendo com que Bertholdt apenas gemesse alto e o prendesse com certa violência. As mãos enormes, travaram sobre a pele branca, forçando Reiner a permanecer ali.

Reiner, com muita dificuldade em se livrar de Bertholdt, se afastou, assustado, limpando o excesso de líquido que escorria pelo canto dos lábios. Passou a mão pelo ombro sentindo uma forte dor. Mesmo que Bertholdt não possuísse aquelas unhas finas, longas e cortantes que as garotas usavam, a força brutal que aplicou em seu ombro, quase o deslocou; o que teria sido muito pior.

Apesar do momentâneo pânico que sentiu, ao ser quase dominado por Bertholdt, Reiner sorriu um pouco sádico. Se existia alguma vantagem em se deitar com outro homem, era a resistência do corpo masculino. Não precisaria economizar na força.

Nem toda a experiência de Reiner foi o suficiente para ele conseguir fazer aquilo de uma forma fácil. O corpo de 1,92 m e mais de 80 kg, o deixava nervoso. Para piorar a situação, Bertholdt era pesado demais e completamente desengonçado. Ainda tinha que mudar de posição cada vez que Bertholdt resmungava um “isso é muito constrangedor” . Reiner chegou até a pensar na possibilidade de trocarem de lugar. Mas, seu orgulho como homem, além do medo da inexperiência de Bertholdt, não deixaram que ele ao menos sugerisse isso.

Depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas, e de chegarem ao ponto de quase desistirem, Reiner conseguiu forçar passagem pelo corpo de Bertholdt, enquanto o distraía com alguns beijos. Como fez aquilo de uma vez, e sem tomar nenhum cuidado, ficou feliz em sofrer apenas com uma dentada no lábio inferior, e um antebraço inchado.

A frustração ficou ainda maior por Bertholdt parecer não compartilhar do prazer que Reiner sentia. Bertholdt reclamava o tempo todo que aquilo doía muito e que queria parar.

— De jeito nenhum eu vou parar agora, Bertholdt! - Reiner começava a demonstrar sinais de irritação com Bertholdt. – Se fosse para aguentar todo esse chororo, eu teria insistido mais na Christa! Pelo menos ela é mulher!

Aquelas palavras funcionaram como mágica, fazendo Bertholdt parar de reclamar e tentar fugir de Reiner.

O que Reiner parecia não saber, é que nem toda mágica, é boa.


	7. Desabafo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada como um pouco de calor humano!

Bertholdt fez questão que Reiner seguisse na frente, quando deixaram as ruínas já de madrugada. Caminhou de volta o mais devagar que pode, e não era somente pela dor horrível que sentia em seu corpo, mas, sim, porque o chão parecia se abrir sob seus pés.

Bertholdt sentia como se tudo abaixo de si fosse desabar a qualquer momento. Já era difícil andar com a dor, e, as lágrimas embaçando sua visão, deixava aquele caminho ainda mais longo. Tentava sem sucesso, entender por que Reiner agiu daquela forma. Mentiria se dissesse que não esperava uma declaração e uma noite de amor perfeita, pois, esperava sim. Tudo bem, talvez não naquele momento, mas, ainda assim, sonhava com o dia em que seu companheiro de infância, não, de vida, descobrisse que eram feitos um para o outro; porque eram mesmo, segundo a mente fantasiosa de Bertholdt.

Mas, Reiner tinha agido como um maldito desgraçado. O machucando e, ainda por cima, jogando em sua cara que deveria ter ido atrás de Christa ao invés dele. Mesmo que que Reiner não o tivesse forçado a fazer nada contra sua vontade, Bertholdt sentia-se violado.

Assim que chegou aos dormitórios, todos já estavam dormindo; inclusive Reiner. Não que não fosse normal ele cair no sono assim tão rápido, mas, naquela noite em especial, Bertholdt alimentava a esperança de ao menos um “boa noite, Berth!”

Como o boa noite não veio, Berthodt foi direto ao banho. Ainda havia muito de Reiner em seu corpo, e por mais que aquilo fosse uma espécie de prova inegável de que esteve com ele, não poderia carregar algo assim.

A água fria tocou sua pele causando desagradáveis tremores. Estava cansado demais, além de muito tarde, para ir até a cozinha e aquecer um pouco de água.

— Não devia fazer isso! - Bertholdt se assustou com as palavras e a água morna caindo sobre seus ombros. – Se ficar doente aqui, não teremos como tratá-lo!

— Jean? - Bertholdt soltou um pouco os ombros, relaxando com o calor agradável da água que Jean despejava sobre seu corpo.

— Eu estava sem sono; vi você chegando... - Jean automaticamente tocou uma grande mancha arroxeada sobre o ombro de Bertholdt. – … e o Reiner também!

Não demorou para Bertholdt perceber que Jean ligou a marca em seu ombro ao fato dele e Reiner chegarem tão tarde da noite. Voltou a se encolher, mas agora não pelo frio, e sim pela vergonha.

— Desculpe! Eu não quis dizer isso, não é da minha conta! - Jean pegou uma toalha e entregou a Bertholdt, que começou a se secar sob os olhares perdidos de Jean. – Eu só não concordo, sabe; com o jeito dele agir! Ele está sendo um...

Jean não sabia se devia dizer algo ruim sobre Reiner na frente de Bertholdt. Sempre via os dois juntos, e talvez, mesmo que Reiner merecesse, Bertholdt poderia não aceitar.

— Idiota! - Bertholdt concluiu a frase com muita tristeza na voz.

— Sim! - Jean ficou surpreso; não esperava por aquilo. Agora sim, tinha certeza de que Reiner devia ter feito algo muito grave, para Bertholdt falar daquela forma.

Foi quando Bertholdt deixou o banheiro que Jean pode ver a dimensão da coisa. Arranhões, marcas, roxas e vermelhas, distribuídas por todo o corpo do rapaz.

— Ele te machucou muito? - Jean levou a mão em direção a uma vermelhidão considerável perto do umbigo de Bertholdt, mas o outro se afastou, impedindo seu toque.

— Só por dentro! Quero dizer, não o meu corpo; entende? - Bertholdt se apressou em corrigir aquilo, assim que viu Jean corar excessivamente. Não queria que ele entendesse a frase com um sentido ambíguo. – Desculpe Jean, estou cansado!

Jean virou o rosto, corando ainda mais, quando Bertholdt começou a subir as escadas dos beliches; completamente nu.

— Bertholdt! - chamou pelo outro sem olhar em sua direção. – Bo... boa noite!

Bertholdt sorriu! Pelo menos um boa noite!


	8. Um pequeno engano.

Jean se levantou cedo no outro dia. Foi a primeira vez, depois de longos anos, em que se sentiu preocupado com alguém além de si mesmo. Não que os amigos não fossem importantes. Jean sabia muito bem que qualquer uma ali, principalmente Armin, daria tudo de si para salvá-lo, em qualquer situação de perigo.

Automaticamente, seus olhos buscaram o beliche no fundo do quarto, onde Bertholdt e Reiner dormiam. Jean mal conseguiu dormir a noite depois de presenciar a lamentável situação em que Bertholdt estava. Ficou preocupado. Será que Reiner tinha feito algo horrível ao melhor amigo? Será que o teria violentado? O forçado a fazer algo que ele não queria?

Jean não acreditava que Reiner fosse capaz de fazer mal a ninguém ali, muito menos a Bertholdt. Pensando bem, jamais imaginaria algo daquele tipo acontecendo entre os dois. Reiner fazia tanto o tipo machão do grupo, o pai protetor e cheio de moral, que ficava estranho pensar nele se envolvendo com um garoto de uma forma íntima; ainda mais com Bertholdt, que parecia um irmão para ele.

Jean via a relação de Reiner e Bertholdt exatamente como a sua e de Marco. Eram companheiros, mais próximos, verdadeiros irmãos. Jean jamais faria algo que pudesse machucar Marco, nem mesmo por dentro, como Bertholdt disse antes. Apesar disso, acabou o deixando morrer; sem nem ao menos poder dizer como se sentia.

Limpou os olhos tentando acordar direito e afastar aqueles pensamentos dolorosos. Ficou aliviado quando o último ocupante do dormitório saiu pela porta, sem parecer notar seus devaneios. Olhou mais uma vez para os beliches e viu que nem todos haviam saído para o café.

A cama de Bertholdt permanecia ocupada ainda.

Jean se lembrou que Bertholdt foi dormir sem nem mesmo se vestir, ontem à noite. Sentiu o rosto arder quando a cena do rapaz subindo no beliche veio a mente.

Jean foi até os armários que ficavam do lado oposto aos beliches. Já sabia quais eram as vestes de cada um ali. Pegou o uniforme de Bertholdt. Passou a mãos sobre o tecido deixando as peças bem lisinhas e ajeitadas. Aspirou a gola da jaqueta, apenas para ter certeza de que estava bem limpinho; sorriu, parecia perfeito.

Foi até lá e subiu silencioso as escadas.

Berthold estava totalmente oculto, escondido em um emaranhado de cobertores. Até mesmo os de Reiner pareciam estar ali no meio.

Jean tocou o corpo de Bertholdt ainda sobre as cobertas, fazendo um pouco de pressão em suas costas, para ver se ele acordava. Sentiu o rapaz se remexer, espreguiçando-se.

— Bom dia, eu... eu trouxe suas roupas. Você parecia tão cansado ontem, que nem mesmo se vestiu, né? Não acredito que dormiu assim; sem nada!

A mão de Jean entrou por baixo do amontoado de cobertas e fez um leve carinho nos fios curtos. Jean sabia que Bertholdt estava acordado, pois sentiu a pele da nuca do rapaz se arrepiar toda com a carícia.

— Desculpe a ousadia, eu costumava fazer isso com o Marco, às vezes; ele gostava! - Jean recolheu a mão. – Eu sinto muito por ontem, eu não devia ter me intrometido assim na sua intimidade, e ficar olhando daquele jeito para o seu corpo, ou tentar te tocar. Mas, é que eu fiquei preocupado com você. Eu quero que saiba que você pode me procurar quando quiser.

Jean deixou as roupas ali ao lado de Bertholdt e saiu rápido. Assim que fechou a porta do dormitório, cobriu o rosto morrendo de vergonha. Talvez não devesse ter falado aquelas coisas a Bertholdt, mas, queria muito mostrar a ele que nem todos eram como Reiner. Jean queria proteger Bertholdt, como gostaria de poder ter feito com Marco. Bertholdt era muito parecido com Marco, e vê-lo naquela situação, o deixou triste.

Não chegou a dar dois passos para longe da porta do quarto, e trombou em alguém.

— Oe, maldito olha por onde...

— Desculpe! Jean? - Bertholdt sorriu para Jean que sentiu as pernas amolecerem ao ver o rapaz ali.


	9. Apenas esqueça...

— Bertholdt?

— Jean, o que foi? Você tá pálido!

— Eu achei... eu pensei que... me desculpe, Bertholdt! Eu pensei que era você lá na cama, dormindo!

— Jean, o que você fez? - o tom da voz de Berthloldt estava carregado de preocupação.

— Na... nada de mais! Eu... eu só... - Jean já estava arrependido de ter falado aquelas coisas todas lá no quarto, e pior ainda, nem mesmo foi Bertholdt quem as ouviu. Jamais repetiria tudo de novo.

— Tá tudo bem, Jean! Deixa que eu cuido disso, tá! - Bertholdt sorriu daquele jeito amável que só ele sabia.

Jean sentiu um aperto no peito. Tinha feito merda e agora não podia deixar Bertholdt lidar com isso sozinho, até porque, já imaginava quem estava lá dormindo no lugar dele.

— Não! Eu não vou deixar você se machucar ainda mais! - Jean segurou as mãos de Bertholdt tentando passar toda a sua confiança a ele.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Reiner apareceu, vendo Jean ainda segurar as mãos de Bertholdt entre as suas. Sua expressão era a pior possível. Reiner estava visivelmente furioso. Cerrou os dentes de uma forma ameaçadora.

— Com licença, estão bloqueando o caminho! - Reiner passou com tudo entre Jean e Bertholdt forçando-os a soltarem as mãos. Mas, quando Bertholdt e Jean pensaram que seriam ignorados pelo loiro, Reiner se voltou de uma vez e segurou Jean pelo colarinho quase o levantando no ar. – Se me tocar de novo daquele jeito, eu te mato!

— REINER SOLTA ELE!

— O QUE, VAI DEFENDER ELE AGORA? Qual é o problema Bertholdt, eu não fui o suficiente para você ontem? Precisava mesmo se oferecer até para o Jean? - os olhos de Reiner brilhavam de raiva.

— EU NÃO ME OFERECI PARA NINGUÉM!

Nesse momento algumas pessoas já ouviam os gritos, e começavam a se amontoar próximo a eles para ver a confusão.

— Reiner pare com isso! Você só tá nervoso! - Eren tentou se aproximar mas Reiner o afastou só com o olhar.

— Reiner pare, você vai perder o controle! Olha só a confusão que você tá fazendo por causa de um engano.

— CALA A BOCA, BERTHOLDT! - Reiner largou Jean e foi em direção ao amigo. – Não adianta negar! Ele me disse, pensou que eu era você lá na cama e ficou me tocando e falando um monte de coisas estranhas.

— MENTIRA! - Jean gritou, mas, Reiner o ignorou.

— Ele pediu desculpa por ficar te olhando, por te tocar! Disse que você poderia procurar por ele de novo quando quisesse! - Reiner segurou Bertholdt pelos pulsos. – O que você quer que eu pense, Bertholdt?

— Eu... eu... não fiz nada! Eu nem sei do que você tá falando, me solta, Reiner! - Bertholdt começou a chorar. – Tá me machucando!

— MALDITO, SOLTA ELE!

Jean voou em Reiner. Os dois começaram a trocar socos. Os outros soldados pareciam receosos em entrar na briga para separá-los.

— OE, PAREM JÁ COM ISSO SEUS TROGLODITAS!! - Ymir acabou tomando coragem e pulou nas costas de Reiner. – EI, REINER QUER MESMO SE EXPOR E EXPOR O BERTHOLDT DESSE JEITO?

Reiner largou Jean no chão, que, a essa altura, estava já muito machucado. Mikasa e Armin correram para socorrer o amigo. Reiner sabia muito bem de que tipo exatamente de exposição Ymir se referia. Seria perigoso se machucar sério ali.

Bertholdt entrou dentro do quarto e se jogou na primeira cama que encontrou, chorando sem parar. Reiner foi atrás dele, ainda furioso. Ymir achou melhor entrar junto com os dois.

— Pessoal vamos voltar por favor, antes que o capitão Levi e os outros apareçam para saber o que está acontecendo. - Christa ficou ali, encarregada de dispersar os curioso a pedido de Ymir.

Ninguém discutiu. Só de imaginarem o capitão Levi entrando no meio daquela confusão, já era o suficiente para deixar todos alarmados.

— Seu falso! Virgem não é mesmo? Eu sabia que não devia ter feito uma besteira daquelas.

— Como você pode falar isso assim? - Bertholdt ainda chorava muito.

— Olha só o que você me fez fazer, Bertholdt! Todo mundo viu eu brigar com o Jean por sua causa! Agora eles vão achar que... que eu sou gay! GAY, BERTHOLDT, GAY! - Bertholdt voltou a chorar ainda mais. – Nós sempre fomos amigos, eu sempre gostei tanto de você, Bertholdt. Por que você quer destruir a minha vida, ahã?

— Eu que quero destruir a sua vida? Você sabia que foi a minha primeira vez e, mesmo assim, você nem se importou! Me machucou, e ainda por cima... - Bertholdt olhou para Ymir; Reiner notou o que Bertholdt queria dizer. – … não quero mais falar sobre isso!

— Reiner, eu não acredito! Você é mesmo repulsivo! - Ymir nem conseguia colocar sarcasmo em suas palavras.

— Ymir, pode deixar a gente sozinhos?

— Não acho uma boa ideia! Você ainda está muito alterado, Reiner! - a garota cruzou os braços.

— Eu prometo, não vou mais brigar!

Ymir olhou desolada para Bertholdt que apena disse um “tudo bem, Ymir”. A garota saiu olhando feio para Reiner que devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade.

Assim que Ymir deixou o quarto, Reiner se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Bertholdt e abraçou sua cintura.

— Eu não quero te perder, Berth! Eu só quero que a gente volte a ser amigos, como antes; como sempre foi! Eu não devia ter feito sexo com você, eu me deixei levar pelo seu corpo bonito e pela cena que eu vi aquele dia. Sinto muito, muito mesmo! Olha, eu até vou pedir desculpas ao Jean depois! Vamos esquecer tudo isso, fingir que nunca aconteceu, e continuar vivendo as nossas vidas normalmente, tá?

Bertholdt entrou em desespero. Esquecer tudo? Os olhares de Reiner em seu corpo, naquele dia de chuva? O interesse pelo seu gosto em romances? A vontade de tocá-lo? A... primeira vez... ? Tudo mesmo? Bertholdt direcionou a Reiner um olhar súplico, implorando para que nada fosse apagado assim. Mas, tudo o que Reiner fez, foi desviar o olhar e esperar pela resposta, que veio triste e pequena.

— Tá...

Aquele simples “tá”, foi a forma mais fácil que Bertholdt encontrou de concordar em continuar a viver a mesma e velha mentira de antes, onde, ele fingia não amar Reiner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiner, vai já pedir desculpas para o Jean, porque ele tá arrependido... ou não? *w*


	10. Desculpas.

O resto do dia foi tão ruim quanto todos poderiam imaginar.

Reiner, como sempre, buscava nunca demonstrar suas fraquezas. Tentou agir normalmente o tempo todo. Foi ao refeitório tomar café com todos os outros cadetes; mas, mal tocou na comida. Realizou os treinos da tarde e fez suas tarefas com perfeição, embora, não tenha falado muito e também ficado bem distante de Bertholdt.

Bertholdt apesar de sentir muito a falta da companhia de Reiner, estava magoado demais para simplesmente fingir que estava tudo bem. Percebeu que Reiner o estava evitando, então, apenas se preocupou em também se manter o mais distante possível e se limitar a responder apenas o que lhe era perguntado.

Já passava da hora do almoço e Jean acariciava desolado seu estômago, que roncava sem parar.

— Achei que não tivesse ido almoçar porque estava sem fome!

Jean olhou para o alto encontrando Bertholdt sorrindo o olhando de cima.

— Ah, oi! - Jean voltou os olhos para o chão. Estava sem muita coragem para encarar Bertholdt depois de tudo o que aconteceu. – Você ouviu dai, é?

— Sim, desculpe! Minha audição é muito boa! - Sem nenhuma dificuldade, Bertholdt arrancou uma maça da árvore e a entregou a Jean. – Coma pelo menos uma fruta então!

— Não consigo comer nem o mingau! - da mesma forma que alisava o estômago, passou a fazer o mesmo no rosto ainda inchado, deixando uma carreta de dor escapar – Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia você estar aqui; depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

— Jean... - Bertholdt se abaixou tocando o rosto de Jean arrancando mais uma expressão dolorosa do garoto. – Eu nem sei como dizer isso, mas... me perdoe! - ah, aquela voz doce! Jean não conseguia ignorar aquela voz. – Não se preocupe se você quiser eu vou embora...

— Não! - Jean segurou a manga da blusa de Bertholdt. – Fique por favor! A culpa não foi sua; foi minha! Se eu não tivesse feito aquelas coisas...

Jean ficou vermelho. Acabara de confessar a Bertholdt que realmente tinha feito coisas com ele, ou melhor, pensando nele. Bertholdt também pareceu um pouco sem graça com aquilo. Jean soltou a roupa de Bertholdt e enfiou a cabeça entre os joelhos, em uma desesperada tentativa de se esconder. Bertholdt sentou-se ao lado do garoto e ficou ali, olhando para o nada.

— Você não quer me contar? O que deixou o Reiner tão irritado?

Jean ficou mudo por um bom tempo, sem nem ao menos se mexer. Bertholdt chegou a pensar que o garoto preferiu mesmo o silencio, quando sentiu a mão de Jean pousar leve em seus cabelos. Jean fez uma pequena carícia, descendo até a nuca.

— Nossa que diferença! - Jean riu nervoso. – O seu cabelo é bem mais macio! - Bertholdt sorriu não acreditando que, um simples e inocente cafuné, fosse o motivo para toda a fúria de Reiner – E também... você não se arrepiou com o meu toque!

— Oe, cala essa boca seu depravado!

Bertholdt e Jean encararam Reiner assustados.

Reiner saiu de trás da árvore em que eles estavam encostados. Provavelmente, já estava ali ha um bom tempo, observando os dois.

Na verdade, Reiner havia seguido Jean, na intenção de se desculpar como havia prometido. Mas, quando viu Bertholdt ir até ali, conversar com Jean, achou melhor esperar. Talvez precisasse trocar aquelas desculpas por outra boa surra.

Bertholdt rapidamente desviou o olhos de Reiner, que o encarava. Jean fez exatamente o contrário, fixou um olhar raivoso sobre o loiro, que não se intimidou.

— Quem te convidou? - Jean não economizou na grosseria.

— Eu só vim porque prometi ao Bertholdt que ia te pedir desculpas por te massacrar daquele jeito!

— E então?

— Então o quê?

— Peça ué!

— Não quero mais! - Reiner cruzou os braços irritado com a atitude de Jean. – E pare de falar sobre a nossa intimidade com os outros!

— “Nossa” o quê? - o rosto de Jean se contorceu em uma careta assustadora. – Ficou louco? Se eu soubesse que era você ali, não teria nem te acordado para o café, quem dirá fazer carinho no seu cabelo! Aliás, o seu cabelo é uma droga; o do Bertholdt é lisinho olha só!

Jean mais uma vez acariciou os fios da nuca de Bertholdt. Reiner quase arrancou a árvore, em que estava encostado, do chão, de tanto nervoso. Jean afastou a mão de Bertholdt assim que viu os lábios de Reiner crisparem de raiva.

Reiner levou a mão até os cabelos de Bertholdt, mas, parou no meio do caminho, desistindo do toque. Bertholdt ficou apenas olhando com tristeza a mão se afastar.

— Eu conheço a textura de cada parte do corpo do Bertholdt! - agora foi a vez de Bertholdt se enfiar entre os joelhos.

— Né! Eu só a do cabelo mesmo; até agora!

— E se depender de mim, vai ser o máximo pra você!

— Que bom saber disso, Reiner! - Ymir também saiu detrás da árvore surpreendendo a todos ali. – Pois tá super certo, só vai depender mesmo de você!

— Ei, tem mais alguém escondido ai, para se intrometer? - Jean se levantou e deu uma espiada no lugar.

— Não, mas, falando em se intrometer... - Ymir passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Jean. – … já tá na nossa hora, né fofo? - Ymir saiu levando Jean obviamente contra sua vontade, deixando Reiner e Bertholdt a sós.

— Bem, no final você não se desculpou não é?

— Não mesmo! Quer saber, não vou me desculpar nem morto! Esse cara de cavalo não merece as minhas desculpas; mas você sim! - Reiner não olhou para Bertholdt quando disse aquilo, apenas ficou observando com satisfação, Ymir arrastar Jean para longe. – Des... desculpe por dizer que você estava se oferecendo pro Jean! Eu fiquei nervoso sei que que você não faria algo assim.

— Só isso? - Bertholdt parecia desapontado.

— E por que mais eu preciso pedir desculpas pra você, Bertholdt?

— Por me machucar e falar na minha cara que preferia a Christa?

— Qual é o seu problema, Bertholdt? - Reiner parecia chocado com o estado ofendido do amigo. – Você sabe que eu sempre quis a Christa pra mim!

— Então... por quê? - Bertholdt sentia tanta vontade de voltar a chorar naquele momento, que nem conseguia terminar a pergunta adequadamente. Mas, Reiner entendeu – ou nem tanto – a dúvida do amigo.

— Porque eu pensei que você também queria, que estava com vontade! Não foi você que me perguntou aquele dia, se eu não tinha curiosidade em saber como era... estar com outro cara?

— Sim mas, eu não me referia a sexo! Eu estava falando de... - Bertholdt desistiu. Reiner só ia ficar mais irritado ainda, se insistisse naquilo.

— Esqueça tudo isso, Bertholdt; pense na Annie! Quando ela ficar bem de novo, você também terá uma chance de ser feliz!

— Mas eu nunca... - mais uma vez, a frase morreu. – Sim, você tem razão... eu vou esquecer!

— Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa e ir dormir! Vai fazer frio hoje à noite e eu adoro as noites frias, você sabe! - Reiner ameaçou passar o braço pelos ombros de Berholdt, que desviou do contato.

— O que foi, Bertholdt? - Reiner perguntou preocupado, vendo Bertholdt andar um pouco mais afastado que o normal.

— Só seguindo o seu conselho... esquecendo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, não é bem desculpas né... -__-


	11. Noites frias.

— O que é isso? - Reiner segurou o embrulho o desenrolando. Era um cobertor. Sentiu algo despencar dentro do peito.

— É um cobertor extra, para você não passar frio à noite. - Reiner talvez não tivesse a mínima noção de como aquelas palavras foram difíceis de dizer.

— Ah! - esse “ah” saiu malditamente triste, o que quase fez Bertholdt quebrar.

Já era bem tarde e todos no dormitório se preparavam para dormir.

Reiner sempre amou o frio. Como era muito ativo, o calor costumava atrapalhar durante os treinamentos, ou mesmo em qualquer outro afazer. Mas as noites, ah as noites eram as melhores. Era naquelas noites onde deslizava silenciosamente até a cama de Bertholdt para buscar todo o conforto que precisava para suportar o sofrimento daquele maldito lugar. Era perfeito dormir na companhia de Bertholdt, pois o moreno costumava se deixar abraçar ou o fazia, sem receios. Reiner podia compartilhar do perfume dos cabelos de Berth, sentir a pequenina porção de vapor que Bertholdt expelia discretamente, para aquecê-los, encostar o ouvido sobre o peito de Berth e dormir ao som do tamborilar das batidas do seu coração.

Perder tudo aquilo parecia cruel demais.

Reiner subiu o beliche levando o cobertor. Se deitou e embrulhou todo o corpo parecendo um casulo. Bertholdt esperou um pouco e subiu também. Fez a mesma coisa que Reiner.

Bertholdt escutava conversas ao longe, o barulho das pessoas se revirando sobre os lençóis, e os rangidos das camas. As horas pareciam se arrastar, tornando-se longas.

— Reiner? - Bertholdt viu Reiner sentado, encolhido no cantinho da cama, todo enrolado nas cobertas. – O que você tá fazendo ai a essa hora; tá muito frio vai dormir!

— Berth... eu não gosto mais das noites frias! - a voz de Reiner estava chorosa e triste.

Bertholdt se aproximou do amigo e viu que Reiner tremia um pouco. Ficou preocupado, nunca tinha visto Reiner tão vulnerável antes. Esticou a mão e pegou uma de suas cobertas.

— Aqui, pegue mais uma, Reiner!

— Eu não quero mais uma maldita coberta! - por um momento, Reiner se mostrou alterado mais uma vez. Bertholdt fechou as cara, irritado. Que passasse frio então, foi seu pensamento, antes de Reiner voltar àquela expressão de dor e sofrimento mais uma vez. – Não é a mesma coisa! - Reiner baixou os olhos. – Não é a mesma coisa...

Bertholdt sabia muito bem o que Reiner queria dizer, com aquele “não é a mesma coisa”. Apesar das constantes alterações de humor e da frieza com que Reiner vinha o tratando, ele sentia o mesmo. Respirou fundo, torcendo internamente para não se arrepender do que iria fazer.

Bertholdt se aproximou de Reiner e entrou embaixo das cobertas com ele. Tocou o bíceps bem desenvolvido, deslizando a mão por cima dos ombros de Reiner, o envolvendo em uma abraço, enquanto a cabeça loira repousava em seu peito. Bertholdt não pode deixar de tremer ao sentir Reiner o puxar pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto ainda. Amaldiçoou Reiner por ele estar sem camisa mesmo com um frio daqueles.

— Não tem problema a gente ficar assim, né? Nós fazíamos isso desde de crianças! - Bertholdt perguntou depois de um tempo, só para ter certeza de que Reiner não estava incomodado com aquela aproximação.

— Sim, nós já ficamos assim várias vezes!

— Tá melhor agora?

— Sim, muito! Com você é mais quente!

— Ah, você já me disse isso uma vez! - Bertholdt sorriu, se recordando das noites em que Reiner tentava se justificar ao buscar sua companhia na cama.

Inesperadamente, Reiner girou o corpo deitando Bertholdt em sua cama, ficando por cima dele.

— Não se preocupe... - Reiner riu ao notar a cara de pânico do amigo, e se aproximou um pouco mais. – Ninguém vai ver!

— É... você também já disse isso! - Bertholdt voltou a sorrir, só que agora de nervoso. Sentia que a situação poderia sair do seu controle.

— Eu gosto desse cheiro... - Reiner aspirou o cabelo recém lavado, engrenhando os dedos em alguns fios. – … o cheiro do seu cabelo! - agora sim, Bertholdt sabia que tinha algo errado. Foi justamente por causa daquela frase que, provavelmente, tudo entre eles, começou a mudar. – O calor do seu corpo! - Reiner subiu as mãos pelas laterias do corpo de Bertholdt que chegou a arquear as costas com aquilo.

— Né, eu não me lembro disso!

— A maciez da sua pele! - Reiner passou a mão no peito de Bertholdt e segurou seu pescoço , fazendo Bertholdt encará-lo.

— Tam... também não me lembro disso!

— É? E disso...

Os lábios de Reiner vieram aos seus, violentos, como já era de se esperar.

Ah, disso Bertholdt se lembrava muito bem. O choque do primeiro contato; tão doce, tão quente. Não chegou a beijar muitas garotas, mas, podia dizer com toda certeza do mundo, que nenhuma delas, beijava tão bem quanto Reiner. A língua quente e úmida deslizando pela sua, os dentes puxando levemente a pele sensível de seus lábios...

Bertholdt passou as mãos pelas costas de Reiner, trazendo o loiro para mais perto. Sentiu a pele se arrepiar com o toque.

— Reiner... - Bertholdt quebrou o beijo. – Acho melhor você vestir uma blusa.

— E eu acho melhor você tirar a sua!

Reiner aproveitou o momento em que Berthlodt deixou seus lábios, para atacar o pescoço do rapaz. A mão passou por cima da ereção já prestes a explodir. Quando Reiner levou a mão ao cós da calça do pijama que Bertholdt usava, o moreno jogou a cabeça para trás, temendo perder o controle assim que Reiner tocasse na pele sensível ali.

— Jean?

Reiner se levantou no impulso. O sangue subiu na hora. Como diabos Bertholdt tinha coragem de pensar no maldito em um momento como aquele?

Foi ai que Reiner viu Jean parado ali, nas escadas do beliche, olhando chocado para eles.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Jean? - a voz de Bertholdt soava preocupada, o que deixou Reiner ainda mais irritado.

Bertholdt se sentiu horrível por ter sido pego em uma situação comprometedora como aquela, ainda mais com Reiner ali, quase o fodendo, bem na frente do pobre rapaz que só tentou ajudá-lo.

— Eu... bem eu... eu só achei que você pudesse estar com muito frio, então, eu trouxe uma coberta a mais... para você se aquecer. - Jean apertou os olhos que começavam a merejar. – Desculpe!

Reiner ignorou a presença de Jean ali e voltou a morder o abdômen de Bertholdt, enquanto a outra mão, massageava o membro ainda duro, por cima da calça do pijama. Um gemido longo escapou dos lábios de Bertholdt que voltou os olhos irritado para Reiner.

Jean resolveu ir embora dali, não aguentaria ficar vendo aquilo.

Bertholdt empurrou Reiner.

— Oe, o que foi agora?

— Acho que você já está muito melhor agora! - Bertholdt pegou o cobertor e jogou na cara de Reiner. – Está com frio, use isso! Pelo menos, depois que você não quiser mais, você pode jogar fora!

— Bertholdt, onde pensa que vai? - Reiner se desesperou, quando viu Bertholdt pegar o cobertor que Jean deixou ali, e ir em direção as escadas.

— Vou devolver ao Jean!

— Não ouse se deitar com ele! - Bertholdt não soube dizer se o olhar de Reiner passava mais raiva ou medo. Mas, ficou puto da vida por ele ter insinuado aquilo.

— Tente me impedir! - Bertholdt devolveu em um tom ameaçador, fazendo Reiner recuar assustado com a ousadia do garoto que costumava ser sempre tão tímido.

***

Jean deitou na cama se sentindo ridículo. Ficou preocupado com Bertholdt e encontrava o rapaz com Reiner de novo. Bem, de qualquer forma a culpa era dele mesmo, não é! Sempre soube que não tinha a menor chance de competir com Reiner; ainda mais se tratando de Bertholdt, que morria de amores por ele.

— Jean... - Jean se virou de uma vez, dando de cara com Bertholdt parado ali bem ao seu lado. – Ei, você esqueceu isso lá! - Bertholdt abriu a coberta estendo-a sobre Jean. – Não quero que sinta frio!

Bertholdt sorriu e se virou para voltar ao seu beliche, mas Jean segurou sua mão, impedindo Bertholdt de deixar sua cama. Puxou novamente o rapaz até que seus rostos ficassem próximos o bastante. O rosto de Bertholdt se tingiu de vermelho. Talvez, porque já esperava pelas palavras que viriam a seguir.

— Então... me aqueça!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quase hein, Berthito!!! O.o ... e Jean... nem pense nisso!!!


	12. Outras pessoas.

Bertholdt ficou esperando Jean soltar sua mão, mas, isso não aconteceu.

Ao invés disso, Jean o puxou com toda a sua força fazendo com que Bertholdt caísse em sua cama. Tocou de leve o rosto vermelho, parando o polegar sobre os lábios macios do garoto.

— Você se parece tanto com ele. Tem a mesma beleza e o mesmo jeito doce! - Bertholdt tinha certeza que Jean se referia a Marco. – Eu sempre disse a mim mesmo que se não fosse ele, seria você!

— E… eu? - de certa forma, aquilo surpreendeu Bertholdt. Jamais imaginou que Jean viesse alimentando esse tipo de interesse por ele.

— Sim! - Jean passou a mão pela barriga de Bertholdt elevando um pouco a blusa do pijama, revelando alguns vestígios da noite em que o garoto passou com Reiner. Jean ficou por um tempo observando com raiva aquelas pequenas e já imperceptíveis manchas. Ariscou um leve roçar de dentes, fazendo o corpo enorme, se entregar diante a carícia mais ousada. – Eu também quero marcar o seu corpo! - aquelas palavras saíram quase que num sussurro.

Na época em que o 104º esquadrão se formou, todos comentavam o quanto Jean e Marco pareciam próximos. Comiam juntos, realizavam todas as tarefas juntos, e dividiam a mesma beliche; exatamente igual Reiner e Bertholdt faziam, até hoje.

Às vezes, Bertholdt se perguntava por que ninguém nunca o questionou sobre Reiner; se eles também não possuíam algum tipo de relação como aquela. Provavelmente, era porque Reiner sempre foi muito sério. Além disso, as inúmeras discussões que o loiro tinha com Ymir, deixava bem claro, a todos, o quanto Reiner desejava Christa, a garota de cabelos dourados. Havia também aquela insistência de Reiner, em dizer que, Bertholdt, nutria algum sentimento romântico por Annie. Na verdade, Bertholdt acreditava que Reiner criou esse interesse dele pela garota, quando passou a se sentir incomodado com a possibilidade de existir algum tipo de sentimento entre eles além da velha e segura amizade.

Jean, também tinha uma queda e tanto por Mikasa, mas, assim como Christa, a garota não parecia demonstrar nenhum interesse. E Marco, estava sempre lá para consolar Jean. Dizer que tudo ficaria bem, e que, um dia, a garota perceberia o quanto Jean era um bom partido. Jean aceitava tudo aquilo com um belo sorriso no rosto, e, por semanas, parecia até mesmo se esquecer da existência de Mikasa.

Bertholdt não tinha o mesmo sangue frio de Marco. Jamais conseguiria encorajar Reiner a não desistir de Christa, mesmo que isso fosse fazer o amigo se sentir melhor. Geralmente, era nessas horas, que Bertholdt sumia. Corria para algum lugar bem afastado e chorava. Quando percebia que não era possível ficar só, tentava manter o foco naquela droga de livro que enganava as pessoas com seu amor cruel.

Bertholdt levou um susto quando sentiu os lábios de Jean pressionarem os seus em um beijo simples. Ficou tenso. Já era difícil fazer aquele tipo de coisa com quem amava, imagina com alguém por quem não nutria sentimento algum. Mesmo assim, se manteve calmo e torceu para Jean perceber que ele não queria.

Mas, vencer a vontade de Jean pela sorte, não estava dando muito certo. Embora Bertholdt permanecesse mais parado que uma muralha, Jean parecia determinado a vencê-lo pela insistência.

A mão de Jean entrou pela calça do pijama de Bertholdt procurando algum sinal de que não passaria aquela noite só na vontade. Bertholdt, com todo aquele seu jeito educado, tentou retirar a mão do garoto dali, mas, Jean foi mais rápido, encontrando o que queria.

— Uha, Jean! - Bertholdt segurou Jean pelos ombros tirando-o de cima de si, invertendo as posições. – Assim não! Não quero que seja dessa forma!

— Tudo bem, eu não me importo se você quiser ficar por cima! - Jean sorriu ainda bastante envergonhado, abrindo um pouco as pernas, dando mais espaço para Bertholdt se acomodar.

Não era bem “dessa forma” a qual Bertholdt se referia. Ele apenas queria dizer que estava ali para confortar Jean, oferecer toda a amizade e carinho que pudesse. Bertholdt sentiu um pequeno formigamento no baixo ventre. Seu corpo parecia responder mais rápido que a razão. Mal tinha iniciado sua vida sexual e começava a perder o controle de si mesmo.

Também, era fato de que, Jean, não colaborava em nada para que Bertholdt se mantivesse firme. Aquela demonstração de passividade deixou Bertholdt excitado; excitado e curioso. Jean oferecia a ele uma oportunidade diferente, que, em seu íntimo, ele desejava muito provar.

Bertholdt levantou o tronco apenas para poder remover a blusa do pijama. Jean desviou rapidamente o olhar para o lado, enquanto sentia Bertholdt voltar a se deitar sobre seu corpo, o abraçando. Não é como se o corpo masculino de Bertholdt lhe causasse algum tipo de repulsa, não mesmo. Jean até havia se preparado mentalmente, várias vezes, para um momento assim; com Marco e, mais recentemente, com o próprio Bertholdt.

Mas, não tinha como negar, que, estar com outro homem, era diferente de qualquer coisa que já havia experimentado na vida. A força esmagadora, e o cheiro característico, deixavam isso bem claro.

Jean tinha certeza de que não teria tanta dificuldade em se relacionar daquela forma tão íntima com Marco. Não tinha uma exata noção de até onde poderiam ter chegado, caso tivessem tido a oportunidade, mas, sabia que seria correspondido; de todas as formas.

Jean passou as mãos por todo o corpo de Bertholdt. Tocava tudo o que podia alcançar. A pele era macia e quente como a de qualquer garota, embora, a rigidez muscular fosse bem marcante. Mas, será que seria tão macia e quente, quanto a de Marco? Fechou os olhos com força tentando imaginar as pequenas sardas sobre a ponta dos dedos. Não as sentia. Era difícil pensar em tal coisa, pois, nunca chegou a tocar Marco direito; como ele merecia ser tocado. Abriu os olhos devagar e involuntariamente teve outra decepção. Não encontrava os olhos de Bertholdt. O rapaz era muito alto e seus corpos não pareciam se sincronizar de uma forma tão harmoniosa como deveria ser. Era claro que também nunca se deitou com Marco, mas, tinha certeza de que a primeira coisa que veria seriam seus olhos; todo aquele castanho sempre o acalmava.

Jean não conhecia Bertholdt. Apesar da extrema semelhança entre Marco e Bertholdt, Jean não teve tanto contato com o garoto, quanto teve com Marco; mesmo no pouquíssimo tempo em que puderam estar juntos. Bertholdt podia ser enorme, mas, era quase invisível. Apenas Reiner parecia notar a presença e, principalmente, a ausência do garoto; o que, para Jean, só deixava ainda mais claro o forte laço que existia entre os dois.

Algo quente e molhado interrompeu o beijo. Bertholdt se afastou limpando uma lágrima e se assustou ao notar que Jean também chorava.

— Desculpe Jean! Não é que eu não quero! Mas, eu… você…

— Amamos outra pessoa!

Jean, aceitou o abraço de Bertholdt, se aninhando sobre o peito do rapaz, onde acabou dormindo, profundamente satisfeito.


	13. Uma segunda chance.

Apesar de já estar acordado há horas, Jean sentia a dificuldade em se manter ali, apenas sentado, sobre a cama ainda quente e convidativa.

Passou a noite em claro, sofrendo com a dúvida que alternava entre, a vontade de mandar tudo a merda e passar uma noite incrível com Bertholdt, e a culpa de estragar de vez o relacionamento que, por mais conturbado que fosse, existia entre o garoto e Reiner.

Quase se arrependeu de ter escolhido a segunda opção, quando acordou cedo com uma puta de uma ereção; culpa de Bertholdt que se movia muito durante a noite, e acabava em posições pra lá de tentadoras.

Assim que todos começaram a sair para o café, Jean resolveu fingir que dormia profundamente, enquanto sentia Bertholdt o chacoalhando tentando acordá-lo; Jean se fez de morto. Percebeu que o rapaz também subiu para chamar Reiner, porém, foi igualmente ignorado pelo outro. Por mais errado que fosse, Jean torceu, lá no fundo, para que Reiner estivesse realmente morto; para seu próprio bem.

Jean só se levantou assim que tudo pareceu vazio. Não dava pra sair a tempo de tomar o café, pois ainda tinha algo o incomodando.

Foi quando resolveu passar no banheiro para cuidar daquele seu problema particular, que deu de cara com Reiner. O loiro não parecia nem um pouco amigável. De certa forma foi até bom, já que só a cara feia de Reiner, fez seu pequeno desconforto sumir na hora. Decidiu voltar ao quarto e se arrumar também.

Reiner saiu do banheiro já vestido. Jean ficou o observando calado. Estava preocupado. Como Reiner reagiria com o fato dele e Bertholdt terem dormido juntos? Provavelmente, Reiner surtaria de novo e, acabaria ganhando outro belíssimo olho roxo. Ainda assim, não podia simplesmente deixar Bertholdt enfrentar a fúria de Reiner sozinho. Sabia o quanto o loiro podia ser desagradável e até cruel, pelo menos com as palavras, e não permitiria que Reiner fizesse Bertholdt chorar nunca mais.

Reiner passou direto em direção a porta sem nem ao menos olhar para a cara de Jean, que voltou a sentar em sua cama, bem perto de onde o loiro estava agora.

— Não aconteceu nada entre a gente! – Jean se manifestou. Ficou esperando pela reação de fúria e indignação, de Reiner.

 

Reiner parou antes mesmo de abrir a porta. Permaneceu por algum tempo segurando a maçaneta; esperando que as mãos parassem de tremer tanto. Girou o objeto abrindo a porta. Não queria e talvez, não devesse ter aquela conversa com Jean agora; nem agora e nem nunca.

Jean ficou revoltado com a falta de sensibilidade por parte de Reiner, e perdeu um pouco da pouca noção de perigo que lhe restava.

— Bem, eu quis dizer “quase” nada! - Jean observou o confronto de sentimentos na face pálida, que começava a expressar um pouco de raiva. – Mas, qual é o problema com dois ou três beijos? Pelo que eu sei, nem mesmo uma boa noite de amor significa nada pra você, não é verdade?

Jean, girou os olhos na velocidade da luz, buscando uma outra possível rota de fuga do dormitório, assim que viu Reiner fechar a porta e se virar pra ele. Apesar de notar que em uma das janelas, tinha espaço o suficiente para alguém do seu tamanho passar, sabia que agora não conseguiria mexer um único músculo; não com Reiner parado ali, bem a sua frente, com aquela carranca.

Um risinho aparentemente zombeteiro – que na verdade, era puro nervosismo – foi a gota para as mãos de Reiner irem parar no pescoço de Jean, que teve o corpo praticamente afundado no colchão nada macio.

— Vo… você é mesmo um monstro, Re… Reiner! - Jean mal conseguia falar, apesar da certeza de que Reiner não estava usando nem um décimo da força que possuía.

— Sim, eu sou, e você não faz nem ideia do quanto!

— Bertholdt não merece alguém como você!

— Não se iluda, eu e o Bertholdt somos exatamente iguais. - Reiner riu um pouco insano. – Acha mesmo que pode recuperar um pouco do que perdeu, dormindo com o Bertholdt? Isso seria tão cruel com o Marco! Bertholdt não é o Marco! Já teve uma chance e desperdiçou.

— Pois saiba que não vou desperdiçar a segunda!

Era agora que ele morria. Jean teve absoluta certeza disso, quando viu o rosto do loiro se contorcer em fúria, e as mãos ganharem uma força desumana.

A porta se abriu e Bertholdt ficou ali parado olhando para os dois.

A cena parecia meio bizarra, embora, Bertholdt tivesse certeza que ambos estavam brigando de novo. Jean estava deitado, meio desengonçado, enquanto Reiner permanecia sentado sobre seu corpo. As mãos fortes do loiro, aos poucos, afrouxavam o aperto no pescoço de Jean, que passou a massagear a área dolorida.

Reiner saiu de cima de Jean que rapidamente se levantou.

— Isso? Não é nada! - Jean passou a mão sobre o pescoço assim que notou os olhares de Bertholdt. Jean percebeu que Bertholdt parecia preocupado mesmo era com Reiner ali, na sua cama. – Não é nada do que você está pensando! - Jean se defendeu no automático. Reiner olhou para ele e revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio que Bertholdt não estava pensando em nada daquilo.

Bertholdt permanecia parado sem dizer nada. Não tinha dúvidas que estavam mesmo brigando, provavelmente, pela noite passada.

— A gente só estava conversando! - diante a confusão nos olhares de Bertholdt, e a falta de clareza por parte de Jean, Reiner resolveu se manifestar.

— Desse jeito? - Bertholdt indicou o pescoço de Jean ainda muito vermelho. – Sobre o quê?

— O que você acha, Bertholdt? - Reiner riu com sarcasmo.

— Sobre o que houve entre a gente noite passada! - Jean apenas completou com o óbvio.

— Reiner! Não aconteceu nada entre eu e o Jean!

— Não precisa dizer isso de novo; eu já ouvi!

— Não, é sério! Eu só estava nervoso ontem, não tinha a mínima intenção de te trocar pelo Jean, porque é de você que eu gosto.

Jean baixou os olhos. Ele tinha certeza disso, mas ouvir aquilo da boca de Bertholdt… Poderia consertar as coisas e deixar Bertholdt feliz e, ainda por cima, se vingar de Reiner.

— Tudo bem, Bertholdt! Eu só me desesperei um pouco, afinal, eu perdi. - Jean olhou pra Reiner e sorriu insano. – Ainda mais agora, que o Reiner resolveu também te fazer aquela mesma proposta que eu te fiz ontem…

Reiner franziu a sobrancelha. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que Jean estava falando, mas, com certeza, o mataria depois, por ficar fazendo propostas indecentes a Bertholdt.

— A menos que você tenha feito um pedido de casamento ou algo assim, não existe nada que você possa oferecer a ele, que eu não faça melhor! - Reiner sorriu triunfante, certo de que Bertholdt sempre optaria por ele.

— Bom, então acho que eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui! - Jean passou por Reiner e sussurrou, somente para ele ouvir.

“Vou esperar minha segunda chance lá fora!”


	14. "Presente de Grego"

Jean saiu do quarto batendo a porta com bastante força, furioso, por Reiner ter, mais uma vez, conseguido o queria; Bertholdt. Estava farto de sempre ficar sozinho ou com as migalhas, mesmo assim, não podia reclamar. Gostava muito de Bertholdt e não tinha bem certeza se queria que Reiner deixasse ou ficasse com o garoto de uma vez por todas. Mas, de uma coisa ela sabia, que Reiner surtaria quando Bertholdt tentasse insinuar qualquer coisa sobre a tal proposta que ele fez naquela noite. Achou mais prudente se sentar ali e esperar.

Dentro do quarto Bertholdt observava o loiro ainda sentado sobre a cama de Jean.

— Porque está sendo tão rude comigo, Reiner?

— Não estou sendo rude! Não fui eu quem dormiu com o Jean!

— Eu não dormi com o Jean; não daquele jeito!

— Você me deixou sozinho e eu te queria naquele momento!

Reiner foi surpreendido por Bertholdt, que o pegou pelo pulso e o jogou ali mesmo, na cama de Jean, se sentando sobre o corpo tenso do loiro.

— Só naquele momento? - começou a abrir caminho entre a jaqueta do uniforme e a camiseta colada ao corpo musculoso. – Por que você não para logo de ficar tentando me evitar! - Bertholdt tocou com carinho os lábios do loiro.

— Eu não estou tentando te evitar; muito pelo contrário!

— Então mostre que você mudou e que me quer, mesmo eu sendo homem!

Reiner ondulou os quadris deixando que Bertholdt sentisse o quanto ele estava excitado com tudo aquilo. Bertholdt se apressou em se livrar da jaqueta e da camiseta do uniforme, tentando fazer o mesmo com Reiner.

— Ei! Aqui, na cama do Jean? Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar à vontade no lugar onde, até pouco tempo, você estava se agarrando com outro cara?

— O que aconteceu com o Guerreiro que eu conheci? Não vai querer se vingar; deixar o nosso cheiro na cama dele?

Reiner sorriu sádico. Era verdade, o Reiner de antes faria Jean pagar por ter brincado com o que era seu sem permissão. O infeliz teria pesadelos, depois de deixar aquele odor do sexo selvagem que faria com Bertholdt.

Reiner sentiu as mãos de Bertholdt descerem, afrouxando seu cinto. Deixou que Bertholdt puxasse um pouco sua roupa para baixo, dando livre acesso para que ele tocasse seu membro. Fechou os olhos, tremendo de expectativa. Bertholdt podia até ter se recusado da primeira vez, mas, agora, mostraria tudo o que aprendeu.

Se Bertholdt não o tivesse segurado com toda sua força, Reiner teria caído da cama, quando sentiu um dedo acariciar seu ânus, forçando um pouco a passagem. Travou as pernas fazendo Bertholdt retirar a mão dali.

— Oe, Bertholdt, pare com essas brincadeiras idiotas!

— Eu não estou brincando! - Bertholdt forçou as pernas de Reiner. – Eu prefiro fazer isso com você do que com o Jean! E eu sei que você gosta de mim, Reiner!

Reiner ficou furioso. Então era sobre isso a tal proposta que Jean fez a Bertholdt; deixar Bertholdt como dominante na cama? Ser o homem da relação? Não deixaria isso barato, nem para Jean e muito menos para Bertholdt, que se atreveu a ter esse tipo de intimidade com outra pessoa. Reiner temia em pensar que talvez eles tivessem até mesmo ultrapassado as barreiras de apenas alguns beijos, como Jean disse antes.

— Eu gosto da Christa! - as palavras saíram ferinas, antes que Reiner pudesse medir o peso delas.

Aquilo soou sincero demais. Bertholdt nunca se arrependeu tanto de tomar coragem e demonstrar seus sentimentos. Acabou levando outro “tapa na cara” com aquela declaração. Era a segunda vez, em uma situação íntima entre os dois, que Reiner confessava sentir algo pela garota.

Bertholdt soltou Reiner, e, em silêncio, saiu recolhendo suas roupas jogadas pelo chão. Reiner voltou a se sentar ali na cama, com a cabeça baixa. Não teve coragem de encarar o melhor amigo, mas, tinha certeza que Bertholdt estava abalado e muito magoado.

Não demorou e ouviu o som dos passos e logo a porta se abrindo. Continuou calado olhando para o chão. Sabia que Bertholdt estava ali, parado na porta, na última esperança de ouvir algum pedido de desculpa.

— Eu gosto de verdade da Christa! - a porta se fechou com um baque forte, fazendo até mesmo o chão tremer um pouco. – Mas é você que eu amo! - Reiner escorregou da cama para o chão abraçando os joelhos enquanto chorava sem conseguir se controlar.

***

— Bertholdt?!

Christa encontrou o garoto chorando em um canto isolado, perto dos estábulos. Se aproximou lentamente ajoelhando-se ao lado do rapaz, tocando de leve seu ombro.

Apesar de nunca se manifestar sobre nada do que acontecia na tropa, era de conhecimento de todos, inclusive dela, que Bertholdt nutria algum tipo de sentimento por Reiner; um que ia muito além de uma forte amizade. Mas, também era de conhecimento geral que, Reiner, desejava muito a pequena e delicada garota, e que ela era o principal motivo das constantes brigas entre o loiro e Ymir.

Reiner era um homem forte, corajoso e muito gentil, isso ela não tinha como negar, mas, realmente, nunca chegou a pensar na mínima das possibilidades de manter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ele. Primeiro, não havia afinidade suficiente entre ambos; segundo, Christa já tinha percebido há tempos o quanto tudo aquilo feria Bertholdt; mesmo que o garoto sempre tentasse disfarçar; e, o terceiro e mais importante de tudo: Ymir.

Se a falta de afinidade com Reiner era um forte indício de que nunca dariam certo, com Ymir, a coisa funcionava bem ao contrário.

Christa gostava da companhia da garota mais do que qualquer coisa naquele lugar. Dos olhares, às palavras doces, das gentilezas aos toques mais significativos, tudo, sempre vinha de Ymir. Christa amava Ymir e, mesmo que ao contrário de Bertholdt, tivesse seus sentimentos correspondidos, entendia perfeitamente o sofrimento dele. Assim como o garoto, ambos estavam fadados a ficarem sem as pessoas que amavam. Fosse por preconceito ou por outras obrigações, no fim, acabariam sozinhos, ou pior; com as pessoas erradas.

— É a primeira vez que eu te vejo chorando assim, sozinho! - Bertholdt, não respondeu, preferiu permanecer em silêncio. – Logo será seu aniversário, né? Faltam o quê, dois dias! Eu estou responsável pela biblioteca esse mês e o Reiner me disse que ele estragou o seu livro preferido, então, eu pensei em te dar outro de presente.

— Eu não quero mais a droga daquele livro… ele é…

— Horrível! - pela primeira vez desde que chegou ali, Bertholdt a olhou nos olhos – Ele é horrível, Bertholdt, e eu não vou te dar um presente tão cruel como aquele livro!

— Tudo bem, você não precisa me dar nada! A culpa nem foi sua…

Christa tinha certeza de que Bertholdt não se referia somente ao livro.

— Mas eu quero! - a expressão de Christa de repente, se tornou pesarosa. – O meu é só mês que vem, mas, será que eu podia pedir um também?


	15. A pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

Nos dois dias seguintes não houve mais brigas e desavenças entre Reiner e Bertholdt. Ambos conversaram e mantiveram uma rotina bem normal. Bertholdt voltou a esperar por Reiner para que fizessem as refeições juntos.

Durante a manhã, quando se preparavam para tomar o café, Reiner podia ver Bertholdt mirando-o, através do espelho. Os olhares do amigo variavam entre desejo, admiração, tristeza e até mesmo um pouco de raiva. Só deus sabe o quanto Reiner queria ir lá e abraçá-lo, mas isso, só traria mais sofrimento aos dois. Trabalharam, patrulharam, e até riram um pouco durante o jantar naquela última noite.

Bertholdt ficou encarregado de lavar a louça e organizar a cozinha. Sorriu gentilmente aceitando de bom grado as tarefas. Não achava ruim colaborar com o preparo das refeições, com a limpeza, ou em cuidar dos doentes. Reiner sempre desdenhava tais obrigações dizendo que fazer patrulhas e cuidar dos arredores das muralhas eram mais úteis e dignas. Bertholdt, por ora, apenas concordava, mas, na verdade, preferia mil vezes lavar um banheiro que arriscar sua preciosa vida e a de Reiner, com tarefas suicidas.

Bertholdt pensava mais rápido do que agia e sabia que o trabalho extra e solitário naquela noite, só poderia ocultar um motivo muito óbvio; uma festa surpresa no dormitório.

Sorriu de novo agora ainda mais feliz. Há muito tempo já havia perdido as contas da sua idade, mas, sabia que estava entrando na idade adulta. Costumava se comparar a outros recrutas que provavelmente tinham a mesma faixa etária. Ainda assim, Bertholdt sempre se considerou mais maduro; até mais do que Reiner, que aparentava uns dois ou três anos a mais, embora, a mente ainda vagasse pelo tempo.

— Não sei como consegue ficar tão feliz fazendo serviços domésticos no dia do seu aniversário.

Bertholdt apertou com força o cabo da vassoura. Levantou os olhos e deu de cara com Reiner escorado na mesa da cozinha. O loiro exibia um sorriso um tanto arredio. Reiner não era burro, e sabia que Bertholdt voltou a tratá-lo bem apenas para manter uma boa convivência, mas, que não tinham mais a mesma proximidade de antes.

— Já mandaram você vir me buscar? - Bertholdt continuou a varrer o chão.

— Eu disse que não dava pra esconder nada de você, mas, eles me ignoram! - Reiner deu de ombros – Não, tá muito cedo pra festas ainda! Só vim te ajudar e desejar felicidades. - Bertholdt o olhou preocupado – Desculpe, não quero participar.

— Não preciso de ajuda! - Bertholdt encostou a vassoura em um canto e se aproximou de Reiner, que o olhou curioso. O moreno estendeu a mão como se pedisse algo.

— O quê?

— Achei que tivesse algo pra mim; foi o único que não me deu nada ainda!

— O Jean já deu? - Reiner não resistiu em tocar no assunto.

— Já!

— E eu deveria perguntar o quê?

— Não, não deveria, até porque não ia gostar de saber! - Reiner baixou os olhos sentindo uma onda de desespero crescer. – Ele queria me beijar; só isso!

— Só isso! - Reiner riu nervoso, com um tom de sarcasmo.

— Sim, só isso, mas, poderia ter sido mais… bem mais!

— Que feio Bertholdt, recusando presentes?

— Eu não recusei! - Bertholdt ficou olhando Reiner perder toda aquela pose de forte. – Mas não se preocupe, ele me beijou exatamente como você me beijava, lembra; quando a gente era pequeno?

— Verdade, eu te dava alguma coisa doida que eu achava por ai e beijava o seu rosto. - Reiner sorriu aliviado, esquecendo por ora que Jean voltou a se atrever a tocar Bertholdt – Você dizia que era o melhor presente de todos, mas, você falava isso todos os anos.

— E era! - os olhos de Bertholdt se encheram de lágrimas – Você podia me trazer um monte de lama que eu ia me sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

Reiner puxou Bertholdt que se deixou ser abraçado. Ficou por alguns minutos apenas fazendo carinho no cabelo liso e escuro, sentindo aquele leve cheirinho de essência que ele tanto amava.

— Reiner… - Bertholdt limpou as lágrimas que haviam sobrado, na manga da camisa. – E o meu presente?

— E… eu ainda não pensei no que te dar!

— Por que você não pergunta o que eu quero?

Reiner olhou meio preocupado, tinha um pouco de medo do que Bertholdt poderia querer.

— O que você quer, Berth?

— O de sempre, Reiner! - os dedos londos de Bertholdt tocaram delicadamente o rosto do loiro – Eu quero um beijo seu!

Reiner segurou o rosto do amigo. Mirou por alguns segundos as esmeraldas ainda um pouco carregadas de lágrimas, e acariciou o rosto que, aos poucos, se cobria de um tom carmim. Reiner achava aquela coloração avermelhada com o contraste da pele morena de Bertholdt a coisa mais maravilhosa que existia. Tocou de leve os lábios na bochecha de Bertholdt, que se aqueceu com o contato terno.

— O quê foi, você não gostou? - Reiner notou um pouco de decepção nos olhos de Bertholdt.

— Não é isso, é que, sabe quando você dá um carrinho de brinquedo para um homem ou uma bonequinha a uma mulher… é a mesma coisa que você fez comigo agora, Reiner!

Reiner estalou os olhos. Sim, ele havia entendido muito bem o que Bertholdt queria dizer com aquilo. Bertholdt era homem agora, e não queria mais os beijos afetuosos e carregados daquele sentimento fraterno de antes. Agora, o amigo desejava ser envolvido e jogado em cima daquela mesa, queria ter as roupas arrancadas e a pele marcada; exatamente como havia feito daquela vez.

E foi o que Reiner fez. Segurou a gola da blusa de Bertholdt o trazendo para outro beijo. Não aquele velho e seguro beijo na bochecha, mas sim, nos lábios, perigoso e molhado, como todo homem de verdade gostava. Sentiu a pressão do corpo de Bertholdt o esmagando contra a madeira da mesa. Bertholdt se livrou dos sapatos e começou a retirar a roupa. Arrancou o suéter bagunçando os cabelos, passando as mãos pelos fios rebeldes logo em seguida. Tentou sem muito sucesso, desabotoar a camisa fina de tecido branco, quase transparente, mas, acabou desistindo e a retirando da mesma forma que o suéter. Desabotoou o fecho e desceu o zíper, bem devagar. O elástico da roupa íntima se revelou, fazendo a garganta de Reiner secar um pouco. Já era possível avistar o caminho coberto por alguns pelos negros, da mesma cor do cabelo do moreno. Se aproximou de Reiner que permanecia sentado, apenas observando o corpo de Bertholdt se revelar aos poucos.

— Você quer que eu sente ai?

— Não, eu quero que você me ajude com isso! - Reiner esticou a ponta do cinto.

Bertholdt se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Reiner. Puxou a peça longa de couro jogando-a em um canto qualquer. Soltou o botão e abriu o zíper da calça. Reiner estava molhado e já era possível sentir o cheiro de sexo no ar. Os dedos do loiro se prenderem nos fios curtos da sua nuca. Bertholdt sabia o que Reiner queria. Passou de leve a ponta da língua pela glande, provando do gosto salgado que, como já esperava, não o agradou.

Ao contrário de Reiner, que sempre pareceu disposto a comer a própria perna – caso fosse realmente necessário – Bertholdt tinha um estômago frágil. Até mesmo o odor do esgoto que corria a céu aberto pela vila dos desabrigados, era muito mais que o suficiente para deixá-lo doente por uma semana inteira. Não que o cheiro do corpo de Reiner não o agradasse, muito pelo contrário, mas, provar os fluidos corporais de outra pessoa, parecia ser uma péssima ideia.

Bertholdt ficou por um bom tempo apenas o estimulando. Reiner não contestou, fechou os olhos e aproveitou os toques, até sentir a mão de Bertholdt deslizar com mais facilidade, molhada com seu pré-gozo.

— Acho que já é o bastante! Tire o resto. - Bertholdt se levantou levando as mãos ao cós de sua calça. – A sua não Berth; a minha!

Bertholdt paralisou. Ficou olhando sério para um Reiner absurdamente vermelho, esperando que ele dissesse que era só brincadeira. Bertholdt esperava sim ser completamente despido por Reiner, ser jogado de quatro naquela mesa, e fodido, até não poder mais se mover.

Não esperou ele pedir uma segunda vez. Grudou na roupa de Reiner a arrancando, quase levando as pernas do loiro junto. Se aproximou rápido descendo um pouco mais as próprias calças, apenas o suficiente para colocar o membro para fora. Reiner tremeu. Tinha que confessar, preferia tê-lo outra vez na boca em vez de imaginar aquilo em outro lugar.

Sentiu as mãos de Bertholdt se prenderem com força em seu quadril o incentivando a se aproximar mais.

Reiner sentiu o desespero chegar antecipado. O coração disparou e a respiração ficou descompassada. Deu uma espiada em Bertholdt. O rapaz parecia inseguro e assustado. Reiner sabia que, por mais que Bertholdt estivesse feliz e quisesse demonstrar iniciativa ali, ele ainda era o mesmo e velho Bertholdt de sempre; tímido e inexperiente. Mesmo assim, não podia colaborar muito. Estar do outro lado, também fazia com que Reiner ficasse assutado e apreensivo. Lutar contra a vergonha e o orgulho, o deixava tão vulnerável quanto Bertholdt.

— Quero ficar com a camisa! - Reiner segurou a peça assim que Bertholdt ameaçou tirá-la.

— Mas, Reiner… eu quero ver o seu corpo enquanto a gente faz!

— Meu deus, depois você fala que só lê romances, não é! - Reiner começou a desabotoar a roupa. – Só vou abrir, não vou tirar!

Reiner mal terminou de abrir a peça e Bertholdt passou a beijá-lo ali; no peito, descendo perigosamente pelo abdômen bem esculpido.

Reiner não soube dizer se Bertholdt estava com medo de machucá-lo, se era ansiedade, ou mesmo a falta de experiência, mas, a demora o estava matando. Tinha medo do que o esperava. Além das coisas que ocasionalmente ouvia de alguns soldados mais liberais que pareciam não se importar com quem se deitavam, havia também, aqueles que se importavam e muito com isso; o que para Reiner, parecia bem pior. Reiner temia, mais do que tudo, acabar sendo exposto e perder o respeito de todos a sua volta.

Só percebeu que era tarde demais para pesar os prós e contras da situação, quando sentiu Bertholdt ganhar espaço para dentro de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos com força e cravou as unhas curtas na palma das mãos, quase rasgando a carne ali. Ficou se perguntando se aquela invasão não seria ruim o suficiente para fazê-lo perder o controle e se transformar, mas, com um pouquinho de amargura, se lembrou que foi muito mais cruel com Bertholdt e nem por isso o amigo virou um monstro daquela vez.

Reiner abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto do amigo. Bertholdt permanecia com os olhos cerrados e seu corpo estava trêmulo. Parecia estar se concentrando para manter todo o autocontrole possível para não machucar Reiner; muito diferente do que o loiro fez da primeira vez. Impulsionou o quadril pra trás e, logo depois, fez o mesmo movimento para frente, sentindo Bertholdt sair e se enterrar novamente em seu corpo. Bastou uma vez como incentivo e Bertholdt se sentiu seguro o suficiente para começar a repeti-los. O problema, é que Bertholdt parecia não ter muita noção da força que possuía. Reiner jogou a cabeça para trás, segurando a vontade de gritar de dor.

Mas sua voz simplesmente sumiu.

Parado, ali, no mesmo lugar de onde antes observava Bertholdt varrer o chão, Jean olhava a cena com as mãos na boca, como se tivesse sido petrificado.

Os olhos de Reiner se encheram de lágrimas. Não havia forma pior de humilhação do que ser observado naquela situação tão comprometedora.

— Bertholdt, espera! - era possível quase tocar o desespero na voz de Reiner.

— O que foi, Reiner; achei que você estivesse gostando. - Bertholdt puxou o rosto do loiro que ainda observava Jean parado ali. – É pra mim que você tem que olhar, eu que estou fazendo amor com você e não o Jean!

Os olhos de Reiner se encheram ainda mais de lágrimas e agora elas desciam pela face pálida.

— Você sabia? Sabia que ele estava ali o tempo todo olhando a gente?

— Ele está sempre de olho em nós Reiner! Você não quer que eu chame ele pra participar quer? Você não gostaria de dividir a pessoa que você gosta com outro não é mesmo… ah, já ia me esquecendo, é da Christa que você gosta!

— MAS EU AMO VOCÊ! - Reiner começou a chorar descontrolado – Eu amo você… e agora não sei mais o que fazer. Eu queria sim me casar com uma boa moça. Chegar todos os dias em casa, jantar com ela e contar como foi o meu dia. Eu queria dormir abraçado a noite, e fazer amor quando sentíssemos vontade. Eu queria que minha mãe pudesse realizar o grande sonho dela… ela sempre quis ser avó e eu jurei que daria essa felicidade pra ela. E o meu pai! - Reiner chorou ainda mais – Eu só queria conquistar o amor dele! Queria que um dia ele visse o homem forte e respeitado que eu me tronei e assim, me aceitasse como filho; no fim, eu só queria uma vida normal! - Reiner começou a soluçar – Por que eu não posso ter uma vida normal?

Aos poucos, Reiner pode sentir Bertholdt deixar seu corpo. Ainda chorando muito viu o moreno, também aos prantos, se vestir. Manteve o silêncio enquanto Bertholdt ajeitava alguns objetos que foram derrubados da mesa. Bertholdt se dirigiu até a saída da cozinha onde Jean ainda permanecia estarrecido com a cena que acabou de presenciar. Olhou para Reiner mais uma vez antes de partir e sorriu.

— Obrigada Reiner, mais uma vez, você me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!


	16. A última chance.

Quando Bertholdt foi embora da cozinha, passou por Jean ainda parado, ali, na porta. Encarrou o rapaz por breves segundos, mas, não teve coragem de dizer nada. Jean esperou que Bertholdt sumisse na escuridão para só então, entrar no local.

Apesar da situação, tudo permanecia organizado e em seus devidos lugares.

Tudo exceto Reiner, que parecia nem estar ali, dentro daquele corpo enorme, ainda sentado sobre a mesa de madeira. Era estranho e até mesmo perturbador, ver o homem sempre sério e forte com aquele semblante destruído. Os olhos tão inchados, que ficava difícil dizer se estavam abertos ou não. Os punhos fechados de raiva, desespero… dor.

Jean se lembrou de quando encontrou Bertholdt sozinho, tomando banho gelado no dormitório. Havia ficado puto da vida com a situação em que Reiner o deixou. Mas, agora, olhando para Reiner ali, tremendo, com o rosto todo inchado e, provavelmente, preferindo quase a morte a ser visto daquela forma, Jean não conseguia julgá-lo.

— Eu nunca mais vou conseguir fazer minhas refeições em paz! - Reiner abriu os olhos. Agora sim dava pra ver o brilho âmbar pelas frestas grossas e vermelhas no rosto do loiro.

Reiner se moveu com a nítida intenção de descer dali, mas suas pernas fraquejaram e seu quadril não obedeceu aos movimentos impostos. Voltou a encolher as pernas sentindo vergonha e raiva da sua condição. Jean se aproximou decidido a ajudar aquela criatura. Estendeu os braços oferecendo apoio a Reiner para que ele pudesse se levantar. Jean quase cansou, só de ficar esperando Reiner se decidir se ia aceitar a ajuda ou não. Reiner segurou nas mãos de Jean, que fez uma força insana para conseguir apoiar o loiro.

— Precisa de ajuda com as roupas? - Jean observou as peças espalhadas pelo chão. Reiner não disse nada, continuou ali parado ainda muito abalado. Jean se abaixou, conseguindo alcançar a camisa de Reiner – Aqui, vista ao menos a camisa, não saberia como explicar por que estou andando por ai com um cara nu.

— Não quero ir! - Reiner travou quando Jean tentou guiá-lo para fora. – Por favor, eu não vou conseguir olhar pra ninguém depois disso. - Reiner começou a chorar desesperado – Muito menos pro Bertholdt!

— É, e o que vai fazer então? Ficar preso aqui na cozinha, até se tornar virgem de novo? Poxa, eu odeio ter que te dizer isso Reiner, mas, não dá! E sabe por quê? Por que o que foi feito está feito; não há mais volta!

— Isso é uma espécie de castigo não, é? Eu estou sendo humilhado e punido por todos os meus pecados!

— Não diga esse monte de merda pra mim! Como você pode chamar de humilhação, receber amor da pessoa que você ama; poder estar com ela… - Jean se segurou para não começar a chorar também – Sabe o que é punição de verdade, Reiner… se arrepender, todos os dias, por nunca ter cedido; por nunca ter se dado a chance de amar e ser amado – agora sim Jean não conseguia mais se conter – POR SABER QUE NUNCA MAIS, TERÁ UMA MALDITA SEGUNDA CHANCE!

— Jean…

Reiner abraçou Jean com toda a sinceridade que possuía. Agora, era impossível dizer qual dos dois chorava mais. Jean se agarrou as costas da camisa de Reiner, quase a arrancando novamente.

— Eu sinceramente, gostaria de não ter que perguntar isso, mas… o que é que está acontecendo aqui? - Ymir parou na porta da cozinha, sem saber se cruzava os braços sobre o peito ou sobre os olhos.

— Ymir… - Reiner se soltou de Jean fechando rapidamente os botões da camisa, que era a única peça que cobria seu corpo.

— Ymir, eu juro que não transei com o Reiner!

Ymir revirou os olhos e Reiner se esticou para dar um forte tapa na cabeça de Jean.

— Não me leve a mal, Jean, mas, não existe a mínima chance do loirão ali deixar um cara comer ele! - os olhos de Reiner transbordaram mais uma vez – Oe, Reiner… é sério isso? - Ymir pareceu realmente chocada. – Por isso o Bertholdt sumiu!

— Como você sabe que foi o Bertholdt? Ai!! - Jean levou outro tapa na cabeça.

— Como assim sumiu?

— Sumiu, tá todo mundo procurando por ele! Sorte a sua que eu vim até aqui, achei mesmo que vocês estivessem juntos. Mas não foi só pelo Bertholdt que eu vim; a Christa!

— Oe, juro que dessa vez, eu não fiz nada; nem toquei no nome dela! - Reiner se defendeu com convicção, diante os olhares inquisidores de Ymir.

— Não é isso, é que… ela também sumiu e, estou com um mal pressentimento. Jean você por acaso não…

Ymir nem terminou a pergunta. Reiner sentiu um nó na garganta. Ambos olhavam para a expressão de Jean, que levou as mãos as laterais da cabeça como se sofresse de uma dor horrenda. Os olhos saltaram em direção ao nada e a voz teimava em sair.

— Temos que correr… temos que correr… TEMOS QUE CORRER ATRÁS DOS DOIS… AGORA!!

— YMIR, VAI BUSCAR NOSSO EQUIPAMENTO DE MANOBRAS; JEAN, PREPARE OS CAVALOS! RÁPIDO! NÃO CHAMEM ATENÇÃO DOS OUTROS! - Reiner gritava ordens enquanto se vestia na velocidade da luz.

Ymir não esperou nem um segundo para correr até o dormitório masculino. Jean saiu sorrateiro em direção aos estábulos. Reiner terminou de se vestir e seguiu no encalço de Jean.

— Vai me dizer agora o que está acontecendo! - Reiner encurralou Jean, que parecia assustado o suficiente para tal abordagem nem surtir efeito sobre ele. – Vamos, comece a falar!

— A Christa sempre soube que o Bertholdt te amava! - nesse momento, Ymir chegava já com os equipamentos. Jean olhou em direção a garota que dava sinais visíveis de preocupação. – Mas ela nunca se importou, porque ela sempre amou a Ymir! Só que a Christa descobriu seus sentimentos já muito tarde, e sabia que a Ymir já tinha vivido por muitos anos e que restava pouco tempo a ela; pouco tempo para elas ficarem juntas. - agora Jean voltava a se desesperar – Então, há dois dias atrás, ela fez um pedido ao Bertholdt! Ela pediu que hoje, no dia do aniversário dele, quando todos estivessem ocupados com as comemorações, ele avisasse a Ymir para elas se encontrarem nas terras que pertenceram a sua família; aos Reiss!

— As propriedades dos Reiss? - Ymir tentava se lembrar de algum fato ligado ao lugar. – Mas não tem mais nada lá, só a capela, que já está completamente destruída; e a fortaleza, esculpida pelos titãs…

— Mas porque o Bertholdt iria atrás da Christa? Por que ele foi no lugar da Ymir? - Reiner começava a compartilhar do mal pressentimento de Ymir.

— A última coisa que eu ouvi ela dizer ao Bertholdt naquele dia, foi que, “só assim, ela e a Ymir poderiam enfim ficar juntas… para sempre!”


	17. Por mim... por nós!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ah, que felicidade, espero que tenha atingido as expectativas... inclusive as minhas, mas acho que sim! *__________________*

Mas há um grito interior que todos tentamos esconder  
Nós suportamos tanto, não podemos negar  
Nos come vivos, isso nos come vivos  
É, há um grito interior que todos tentamos esconder  
Nós suportamos tanto, mas eu não quero morrer  
Não, eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer

(Sia)

 

As pequenas e ainda inocentes mãos, tremiam sob a peça de metal gelado. O lugar todo era frio e solitário, e ainda assim, seria impossível dizer se o medo do momento se sobrepunha ao frio excessivo do lugar. Apesar de o medo pelo que estava por vir, Christa sorria, sabendo que finalmente a teria. Ymir seria enfim sua, para todo o sempre. Um breve momento de dor e desespero e tudo estaria acabado, ou melhor, seria um novo recomeço.

O som dos paços ecoando pela entrada bem acima do abismo de cristal, fez com que as lágrimas começassem a surgir, acompanhadas de um sincero e dócil sorriso. Esperou paciente até os passos pararem a uma considerável distância de si. Porém, algo parecia estar errado; não sentia a presença de Ymir.

— Então é assim que termina, não é mesmo! - Bertholdt estava ali parado, parecendo tão destruído quanto ela.

— Bertholdt? - a garota olhou em volta parecendo aflita. – O que faz aqui? Sabe que não devia estar aqui, é perigoso; vá embora! Espera, cade a Ymir?

— Ela logo estará aqui, não se preocupe. Eu só vim me despedir! - Bertholdt estendeu os braços, em um convite silencioso de afeto.

— Bertholdt!

A pequena garota correu em direção ao braços que foram gentilmente oferecidos naquele momento de dor. Christa se agarrou à cintura de Bertholdt que era absurdamente mais alto que ela. O rapaz tocou com carinho o topo da cabeleira loura quase dourada.

— Me desculpe por isso Bertholdt! Eu sei que parece cruel, mas, é a única forma que eu encontrei para ficar com ela!

— Você é uma boa garota Christa! Você merece ser feliz, sabe! Merece um homem que goste de você de verdade, que queira se casar… ter filhos. - nesse momento Bertholdt sentiu que poderia perder a voz – Você promete Christa, que vai se dar uma chance de ser feliz com um bom homem algum dia; um homem como o Reiner!

— Não fique assim, Bertholdt! Não diga uma coisa dessas, você também vai ser muito feliz, e com alguém que te ame de verdade; como o Reiner! Eu prometo, Bertholdt… eu prometo!

— Nós dois vamos, Christa… - nesse momento, Christa sentiu uma forte pontada no pescoço. Colocou a mão ali, sentindo a seringa velha de metal presa em seu pescoço. – … nós dois!

Christa cambaleou sentindo o começo da dor da transformação se aproximar. Agora conseguia entender. Bertholdt tinha os mesmos planos que ela, viver junto da pessoa amada. Bertholdt sabia que Reiner faria de tudo para ficar com a garota e que, Reiner, jamais abriria mão de seu orgulho para viver um amor proibido com outro garoto… com o amigo de infância. Então se ela o devorasse depois de se transformar, ele estaria preso a ela, em suas memórias. Assim, Reiner também o teria. Sempre que a tocasse, que a beijasse, que olhasse em seus olhos, Bertholdt também estaria lá.

Mas Bertholdt também havia estragado a sua chance de ser feliz ao lado de Ymir. Christa sabia que a garota tinha pouco tempo de vida, e agora ela a perderia definitivamente.

— Bertholdt… por quê? - Christa chorava muito vendo o garoto soltar os equipamentos de manobra e voltar a se aproximar. – Você não precisa fazer isso, por favor! Vá buscar a Ymir, eu imploro!

Vendo que Bertholdt estava decidido e não cederia, Christa correu em direção a borda do abismo de cristal. Bertholdt tentou segurá-la, mas acabou desistindo, pois morreria antes de ser devorado.

Christa se jogou lá embaixo, mas, antes que Bertholdt pudesse ver a sua queda, um raio acompanhado de um estrondo ensurdecedor cortou o céu da capela, abrindo um buraco ainda maior no teto já destruído.

— Christa… Bertholdt!

Todos chegaram gritando pelos dois.

Reiner, Ymir e Jean, paralisaram quando, finalmente, a fumaça começou a se dissipar. As primeiras mechas loiras puderam ser vistas em meio ao caos, e uma gigantesca e grotesca figura surgiu em meio as enormes pilastras de cristal. O rosto retorcido em um sorriso demoníaco, nem de longe lembrava a bela e delicada garota de antes. A coisa ficou parada, bem no centro da plataforma, sorrindo debilmente para o nada.

Reiner procurou por Ymir. A garota era muito forte e sempre sabia o que fazer nas piores situações possíveis.

Mas, não foi o que encontrou desta vez.

Ymir tremia, ajoelhada, a beira da muralha que cercava todo o lugar. As lágrimas desciam e encharcavam a boca aberta, que, tentava gritar por Christa. Mas as palavras não saíam, apenas a respiração dolorosa e pesada emergia da garganta da mulher a beira do desespero.

Aquilo não ajudou Reiner nenhum pouco. Se Ymir estava em colapso, como faria para ajudar Christa?

— Christa… Christa, me perdoe! - a voz de Reiner começava a soar chorosa.

— CHRISTAAAAAAAAAAA! - todas as atenções se voltaram para a pessoa que gritava, mais a frente de onde todos estavam.

Bertholdt se preparava para descer a grande muralha de cristais.

— Bertholdt? - se Reiner parecia chocado, ver Bertholdt ajeitando o equipamento de manobra o deixou ainda pior. – Oe, o que pensa que está fazendo?

— Sendo o herói? Tentando me redimir? Eu vou salvá-la Reiner! - Bertholdt colocou o punho sobre o peito e começou a chorar. – Ela vai viver! Vocês vão se casar e ter lindos filhos. Todos vão se parecer muito com você. Sua mãe vai poder realizar o seu maior sonho, e seu pai será o homem mais orgulhoso do mundo. E será tudo graças a mim. E então, finalmente, eu vou poder ficar com você pra sempre, Reiner; na memória… através da Christa! E Ymir… - Bertholdt olhou para a garota ainda em choque – Perdoe o meu egoísmo!

Bertholdt começou a correr se afastando de Reiner, que estendeu a mão, tentando detê-lo. Reiner ficou parado com a mão esticada até perceber que não poderia mais alcançá-lo.

Agora foi a vez de Reiner cair de joelhos e entrar em choque.

Bertholdt tinha a intenção de atrair a atenção de Christa na forma de titã, e se deixar ser devorado. Assim, poderia fazê-la voltar ao normal e ainda livraria todos ali do perigo. E o que mais importava; viveria pra sempre nas memórias da garota; ao lado de Reiner. Era doloroso e injusto, mas, sua única chance de fazer algo de bom e, no final, ser aceito de uma vez por todas.

— CHRISTAAAAAAAAAA! - Bertholdt gritou ainda mais alto e um pouco mais próximo a titã.

A criatura de pouco mais de 30 m se virou lentamente em direção ao garoto, que tomou impulso para pular sobre o imenso abismo de cristal. Bertholdt fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, juntando as mãos trêmulas e suadas, fazendo uma pequena prece.

— Por você, Reiner! - sussurrou baixinho sentindo o medo da morte cada vez mais próximo.

Mal pulou e Bertholdt bateu com tudo na parede. Soltou um urro de dor e notou sangue escorrendo pelos grossos cabos de aço. Olhou para cima e viu Jean, todo embolado nos cabos, tentando segurá-los.

— Eu não vou deixar! Não de novo… EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ALGUÉM QUE EU GOSTO MORRER ASSIM! - Jean se levantou com extrema dificuldade e começou a puxar Bertholdt pra cima.

— PARE JEAN! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME IMPEDIR! EU QUERO FICAR COM O REINER!

— NÃO!

— ME SOLTA JEAN! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO!

— OLHA QUEM FALA! É A VIDA DA CHRISTA E A DA YMIR TAMBÉM! E NÃO, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ MORRER IGUAL A ELE!

— VOCÊ NÃO DEIXOU… FUI EU, JEAN! EU MATEI O MARCO!

Bertholdt escorregou alguns centímetros assim que Jean parou de puxá-lo. Christa começou a andar em direção a eles, lentamente, como se não tivesse presa alguma para devorar ninguém.

— Fui eu Jean! Ele descobriu tudo sobre nós; sobre mim, a Annie o Reiner. Ele ia nos entregar e estaria tudo perdido. - Bertholdt apenas continuou, tentando, em vão, não voltar a chorar. – Arrancamos o equipamento de manobras dele assim que um titã se aproximou, e… deixamos ele lá para ser devorado. Só assim não correríamos mais o risco de sermos descobertos. - Bertholdt olhou para Jean, mas ele fitava o chão com o olhar desfocado. – Não vou pedir perdão, não tenho esse direito, então, por favor, Jean… - Bertholdt se esticou ao máximo e tocou de leve a mão de Jean, em um singelo e último pedido – … apenas faça o que é certo!

— CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU PERDER MAIS NINGUÉM! SE EU TE SOLTAR AGORA, NÃO SERÁ DIFERENTE DO QUE ACONTECEU COM O MARCO! - Jean aproveitou que a mão de Bertholdt estava próxima e agarrou ela, quase deslocando seu braço com o peso de Bertholdt mais o equipamento.

Um rosnado horrível e Bertholdt e Jean, perceberam que Christa já estava ali, em cima dos dois. Não dava mais tempo. Bertholdt era muito pesado e seu equipamento fora destruído quando Jean tentou detê-lo.

— CORRA JEAN! POR FAVOR, APENAS CORRA!

— Não vai correr coisa nenhuma! Já que você gosta tanto dele quanto diz, vai me ajudar a puxar. - Reiner grudou nos cabos fazendo força para trazer Bertholdt pra cima também.

— Reiner…

— COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE! ESQUECEU QUE SOU EU QUEM TOMA AS DECISÕES AQUI? - Bertholdt chorou ainda mais – EU NÃO QUERO TER DROGA DE FILHO NENHUM, JÁ DEVE TER MUITAS CRIANÇAS PARA NÓS CUIDARMOS LÁ NA NOSSA TERRA NATAL!

— Sim, é verdade, Reiner!

— E SABE O QUE DEIXARIA A MINHA MÃE AINDA MAIS FELIZ? SABER QUE EU ME CASEI COM ALGUÉM QUE ME AMA TANTO QUANTO ELA! E O MEU PAI… - Reiner fez uma força sobre humana junto a Jean para conseguir finalmente puxar Bertholdt por completo. – … EU NUNCA TIVE UM AFINAL!

Christa soltou mais um grito e avançou com tudo para cima dos três ali.

Todos se jogaram no chão e a titã só se conformou quando conseguiu pegar um dos alvos, o levando até a boca.

Ymir apareceu do nada ali se jogando na frente dos três.

— Obrigada Bertholdt, Jean… Reiner… por me deixar ficar com a Christa! - Aquelas foram as últimas palavras de Ymir. A morena ainda acariciou de leve a face medonha antes de ser mastigada ao meio.

— Ymir!! - Reiner se descontrolou e ainda tentou ir em direção ao titã para arrancar Ymir dali.

Mas já era tarde.

Uma nova leva de fumaça e a garota minúscula surgiu mais uma vez em meio a névoa. Christa caiu de joelhos, abatida e chorando inconsolável. Não demorou muito e ela caiu já desmaiada no chão.

Agora não havia mais o que fazer, porém, todos sabiam que um final trágico seria inevitável.

— Reiner, a Christa! Vai ajudar ela!

— Não se preocupem com isso! - Jean se sentou entre Bertholdt e Reiner – Quando ela acordar, vai se lembrar de tudo e vai querer ficar sozinha; precisamos dar esse tempo a ela! Eu conheço essa dor; perder alguém que você ama muito!

— Jean… - Bertholdt abraçou os joelhos e voltou a chorar baixinho.

— Você não pareceu tão surpreso, quando o Bertholdt falou sobre o Marco.

— Qualquer coisa sobre o Marco, sempre vai mexer comigo, Reiner! Mas, se você está se referindo a forma como ele morreu… - Reiner baixou os olhos – … sim, não foi um baque tão forte, porque eu sabia disso faz um tempo já! Só que, ouvir ali na hora o Bertholdt confirmar isso… foi dureza. Mesmo assim, eu acredito que você tenha muito mais culpa que ele, nisso! Tenho certeza que a iniciativa partiu de você! - de repente Jean agarrou o colarinho da roupa de Reiner, que, desta vez, sequer esboçou qualquer tipo de reação, muito pelo contrário, o olhar continuava baixo e deprimido.

— É como eu disse naquela hora; sou eu quem tomo todas as decisões!

— Então, isso significa que… - Jean apertou ainda mais a roupa de Reiner, o trazendo pra mais perto, fazendo as primeiras lágrimas caírem dos olhos âmbar, pronto para receber toda a culpa que merecia. – … foi você quem carregou o maior fardo!

Sem que Reiner esperasse, Jean o abraçou, começando a chorar também. Reiner retribuiu o abraço, como daquela vez.

— Quero ficar com vocês! - Jean limpou o rosto na camisa de Reiner, arrancando uma cara de desagrado do loiro.

— Claro Jean! Onde cabe um cabem dois; né Reiner? - Bertholdt sorriu, feliz por tudo ter acabado bem pra eles.

— Eita! - Jean ficou supervermelho ao olhar para Reiner e ver que o loiro estava tão corado quanto ele.

— Ficou doido de vez, Bertholdt? E para de me olhar assim, Jean, seu pervertido! Não era sobre isso que o Berth tava falando. Ele quis dizer que sim… você pode vir com a gente. - Reiner tentou ignorar a cara de felicidade de Jean, que voltou a abraçá-lo.

— Mas bem que você podia deixar a gente tentar, né… por dois! - Jean sussurrou aquilo não tão baixo, fazendo Bertholdt soltar vapor de tanta vergonha, e Reiner voar mais uma vez em seu pescoço.


	18. Recomeçando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como muita gente me disse que ficou faltando aquele finalzinho falando mais sobre a Christa, resolvi postar essa parte, que eu até já havia escrito. Vamos dizer que é um epílogo! *w*   
> Boa leitura!!

– Ah, eu não aguento mais! Essa criança tá ficando cada dia mais pesada.

– Que nada, é você que tá ficando velho.

Reiner desceu a garotinha dos ombros a aterrissando no chão. A pequena saiu rodopiando e gritando “cavalinho, cavalinho”.

– Alá, ela quer brincar de novo.

– Eu acho é que ela tá te chamando, Jean. - Reiner sorriu satisfeito em provocar Jean.

– Melhor ter cara de cavalo que o lombo de um.

– Tá reclamando do meu lombo, Jean?

– Que isso eu não, na verdade, até que eu gosto. - Jean lançou um sorrisinho a Reiner – Bons tempos.

– Olá homens! - Christa chegou carregando algumas cestas cheias de frutas. – Que bonito né, eu e o Berth nos matando na colheita e vocês aqui; fazendo o que mesmo? - Christa olhou desconfiada para os dois. – Não me digam que já estão discutindo de novo.

– Claro que não, Christa. - Reiner se adiantou ajudando Christa com as cestas. – É só o seu marido aqui, elogiando meus dotes.

– Jean! - a mulher olhou feio para Jean, que afundou no sofá. – Será que dá pra vocês deixarem isso no passado; não quero que a Ymir saiba dessas coisas.

– Por que, achei que ela fosse ao meu casamento com o Berth.

– Não, claro que ela vai Reiner! Vamos todos! Mas eu já expliquei pra ela que você e o Berth são apaixonados, igual a mamãe e o papai. Mas se ela ouvir, ou ver você e o Jean trocando “carinhos”, igual a mamãe e o papai, ai eu não sei mais o que dizer.

– Desculpe Christa, não queria dar mal exemplo pra Ymir.

– Não é mal exemplo, seria até hipócrita se eu dissesse isso, não é mesmo? - houve um silêncio onde Christa pareceu viajar no tempo; uns oito anos atrás. Algumas lágrimas surgiram antes que ela conseguisse se conter. – Desculpem, eu tenho que ver como a Ymir está.

Reiner e Jean ficaram em silêncio. Ambos sabiam que Christa, apesar de ter conseguido aquilo que desejava, se culpava pelo fim da amada. Christa chorou por meses, talvez, até anos, antes de se conformar que a vida devia seguir e que agora, havia duas com ela. A garota resolveu tomar a mesma decisão que Jean; seguir Reiner e Bertholdt de volta a terra natal deles.

O casamento de Reiner também seria uma boa oportunidade para Christa e Bertholdt ficarem mais próximos. Durante todos esses anos, embora Bertholdt trabalhasse com ela nas colheitas no campo, o rapaz evitava a todo custo a sua companhia. Eram raras as vezes que Bertholdt ia até a casa onde Jean e Christa moravam. No começo, havia sim a desconfiança de que Bertholdt estava com medo de perder Reiner; ciúmes. Mas, com o tempo, começaram a perceber que na verdade, Bertholdt também se culpava, por quase ter estragado tudo; por ter traído a confiança da garota. Christa chegou a jurar a Bertholdt que isso não importava mais e que ela o entendia. Mas Bertholdt, parecia irredimível.

Quando Christa chegou no quarto, viu a filha sentada, ajeitando a coroa de flores no cabelo, em frente ao espelho.

– Mamãe, você acha que eu vou ficar bonita para o casamento do tio Reiner?

– E do tio Bertholdt, não se esqueça de falar do tio Bertholdt, senão o tio Reiner vai ficar triste.

– Mamãe você não fala muito sobre o tio Bertholdt. Você não gosta dele? É porque ele e tio Reiner são… papai e mamãe diferentes de você e do papai?

– Papai e mamãe diferentes? - Christa sentiu uma pequena vontade de rir da forma como a filha interpretou aquilo.

– É que eles são… - a menina sussurrou aquilo com um tom de mistério – papai e papai, não é?

– Ah, sim, verdade! - Christa acabou rindo.

– Mas o tio Bertholdt é a mamãe, porque ele é fofo, gentil, muito bonito e faz bolos e doces incríveis! - os olhinhos de Ymir brilhavam ao descrever Bertholdt.

– Poxa, é mesmo, isso é bem o jeito de ser do Berth. Mas eu não me importo deles serem papai e papai, na verdade, eu até sinto um pouco de inveja deles.

– Mamães são mais fofas! Acho que seria legal ter mamãe e mamãe, já imaginou como seria? - a garotinha parou de sorrir assim que viu a mãe ameaçar chorar. – Mamãe, me desculpe! Eu não queria ser má, eu amo o papai, eu estava só… - a criança também ameaçou chorar junto a mãe.

Christa correu abraçar a filha.

– Não chore meu amor, a mamãe não está brava com você, na verdade eu fiquei tão feliz, que chorei; desculpa amor! Eu sei que você ama o papai, eu também gosto muito dele, mas, sim eu ficaria muito feliz se pudesse ter sido mamãe e mamãe! Talvez, ela não fosse tão fofa quanto o tio Berth, e nem soubesse fritar um ovo, mas, com certeza, ela seria a pessoa mais incrível do mundo.

– Ela quem, mamãe? - Ymir limpava as lágrimas olhando confusa para a mãe que parecia completamente perdida.

– Uma princesa, que viveu em uma terra distante há alguns anos atrás. - Bertholdt apareceu ali na porta do quarto, segurando uma cesta igual as que Christa havia trazido. – Mas, ela não era uma princesa qualquer. Ela não era do tipo que gostava de cozinhar, ou ser delicada. Ela gostava mesmo era de cavalgar, lutar, e era muito boa em salvar jovens donzelas.

– Você e a mamãe conheceram uma princesa de verdade? E o que aconteceu com ela, tio Berth?

– Bem, ela foi morar em uma fortaleza, muito bonita e bem guardada, e sabe por quem? - a menina fez que não com a cabeça ainda parecendo estupefata com a história incrível que Bertholdt contava. – Por um anjo. - Christa cobriu o rosto com o chapéu para que a filha não a visse chorando de novo. – E sempre que ela se sente sozinha, ela reza e o anjo conversa com ela. - Bertholdt afagou os cabelos loiros iguais aos da mãe. – Seu pai tá te chamando pra você comer o doce de leite que o tio Berth trouxe.

A garota saiu correndo, eufórica, se esquecendo de tudo o que não fosse o doce de leite feito por Bertholdt.

– Oi, você esqueceu os tomates! - Bertholdt estendeu a cesta à mulher, tímido como sempre.

– Desculpe por fazer você inventar uma história dessas, Berth!

– Bem, na verdade, eu não inventei nada! E me desculpe por entrar assim, mas, o Jean insistiu para eu dizer um oi!

Christa abraçou Berth, desta vez, sem receios. Depois de anos, pode sentir o homem retribuir de verdade, dizendo que estava tudo bem agora.

– Eu acho que a fortaleza está desmoronando. Todos os dias, eu coloco dois ou três tijolos, mas ai vem as lembranças, bate a saudade, e caem dez.

– Você é mais forte do que imagina, Christa. E não se preocupe, é assim mesmo; um tijolo de cada vez.

Bertholdt beijou a testa da mulher e se despediu. Assim que deixou o quarto, Jean entrou e estendeu as mãos para a esposa. Christa olhou curiosa para as mãos vazias de Jean.

– Eu sei que pode parecer pouco, mas essa é a minha contribuição. - Jean simulou o gesto de colocar algo nas mãos de Christa, que ficou olhando sem entender nada. – É um tijolo, para sua fortaleza.

Se Christa chorou ao ser confortada por Bertholdt, agora, a garota que se mostrava sempre tão forte, caiu na choradeira, se jogando no colo do marido. Jean se preocupou um pouco e abraçou a mulher que, com o tempo, aprendeu a amar.

Jean gostava do jeito doce e tímido de Bertholdt e até aprendeu a apreciar a forma meio rude e as liberdades que passou a ganhar de Reiner. Mas, ele sabia que entre os dois, não havia espaço para ele; teria, assim como Christa, que recomeçar do zero. Juntar os cacos e tentar seguir em frente com o que tinham, e um ao outro, era tudo o que lhes havia restado. Decidiram morar juntos assim que chegaram a nova terra, até para dar mais liberdade a Reiner e Bertholdt.

Christa sabia que Jean sentia muita falta de Marco e que ainda insistia suprir tal buraco com a companhia de Bertholdt, que raramente cedia. Até mesmo Reiner, Jean se acostumou a procurar para aliviar as tensões mais pesadas. Tinha que admitir, nunca se importou muito com as preferências de Jean, uma vez que ela mesma, teve as suas; ela o entendia bem.

Mas logo veio a notícia de que Ymir estava a caminho. A chagada do bebe mudou a atitude de todos; principalmente a de Jean, que passou a se dedicar mais a mulher.

Durante todos esses anos, embora nunca tivesse dito nada, Christa sabia que tanto Bertholdt quanto Reiner, também colocavam seus tijolinhos ali. Mas Jean, foi muito mais que apenas uma outra pequena parte disso.

Ele era o alicerce.


End file.
